Vengeances Au Format XXL
by Miss Crazy Drake
Summary: [SR/TS] Entre Tony & Steve, tout était dans l'excès. Rien ne changerait jamais entre eux. C'était un fait. Ils pouvaient faire des efforts mais jusqu'où ? Quelles limites s'étaient-ils fixés ? La plus raisonnable pour tous. Mais alors, comment tenaient-ils ? Facile. Ils suffisaient qu'ils s'amusent aux dépends de l'autre & cette fois, l'un d'eux avait mis le paquet.
1. Un Coup de Génie

_**Fanart de couverture de :** Kris & Jen_

.

**Titre : Vengeances Au Format XXL**

**Auteur :** Miss Crazy Drake

**Disclaming :** Tout l'univers & les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (comics, films...). Seule cette histoire est à moi où j'y scénarise ce que je veux. Et vraiment ce que je veux.

**Pairing :** Steve Rogers / Tony Stark

**Rating Principal :** M

IMPORTANT : Cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Alors si cela vous dérange, je vous laisse partir tranquillement vers d'autres horizons ! ;)

* * *

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** K+, ce sera soft, avec quelques insultes & allusions au programme pour cette première partie ;)

**\- Correction :** Papaye27

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [31/01/20] :** Hello les amis ! :)

On va faire court dans la NDA, car bien souvent, je me laisse emporter. Trop de papotage & je ne veux pas faire fuir tout le monde ;p

Cet écrit proposé n'est pas une nouveauté, à proprement parlé. En effet, il était né suite à une idée dans _**Formulaire 674 : Le Lynchage Officiel Des Lecteurs**_ & avait donc été publié. Or, après quelques divagations -rejetées en bloc sur le moment- car pas mal d'écrits en cours à avancer, il se trouve que j'ai fini par y céder, entre les avancements de mes chapitres attendus. Donc, je vous l'informe, une suite à cet écrit est née & elle aura absolument tout d'un réel Stony.

Bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? ;p

Pour un meilleur contexte, je vous poste donc la première partie existante... Histoire d'avoir un bon rappel & -à nouveau- de vous marrer comme il se doit ! ;p

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

.

Idée de base d'**_Amalya SR :_**

\- Afficher en géant sur Times square un gros plan du fessier de Steve avec la légende « Captain America, le cul de l'Amérique ! »

.

.

**1ère Partie :**

_Un Coup de Génie_

.

.

_**9h46.**_

La matinée battait son plein à la Tour des Avengers. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans les parties communes, animé par les voix de nos héros préférés et des odeurs qui se dégageaient de la cuisine. Forcément, quand les estomacs étaient sollicités de cette manière, l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur ne pouvait qu'être au rendez-vous. Ajoutons à ceci le retour de missions de quelques uns et la jauge de bonheur atteignait les sommets.

Cela faisait près de trois ans que notre groupe de super-héros avaient investi les quartiers de la Tour Stark -renommée Avengers- et malgré des débuts quelque peu chaotiques, chacun avait su y trouver sa place. La gêne, la discrétion et la tension avaient rapidement cédé leurs places à la légèreté, la détente et les rires. Ils avaient fini par devenir une vraie petite famille, atypique, délirante et ô combien imprévisible. Chacun avait su apprendre des autres pour mieux vivre, en parfaite harmonie, à commencer par les habitudes et les aptitudes de tous.

Il était donc parfaitement normal de ne pas adresser une seule parole à Natasha le matin -pendant au moins un quart d'heure- pour lui laisser le temps d'émerger à son rythme, sous peine de se faire assassiner par un regard russe très puissant. Le coin cuisine était devenu le lieu de prédilection de Bruce et là aussi, gare à celui qui y mettait les mains sans autorisation, prenant le risque fou de se heurter au Hulk car ce dernier restait sagement caché tant qu'il profitait des talents culinaires de son homologue. Clint assurait l'animation et ce, quelque soit le moment et l'endroit, de part son caractère enjoué et facile à se sociabiliser. Thor était peu présent -obligations de futur héritier au trône oblige- mais quand il l'était, personne ne l'ignorait avec sa présence très démonstrative, où même le mobilier ne survivrait pas à ses apparitions. Il était l'incarnation même de l'éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, ce qui lui attirait sans cesse les boutades de ses amis midgardiens, comme il aimait les appeler. Sam Wilson -ayant suivi Steve pour s'installer à la Tour- s'était vite attiré les faveurs de tous, se faisant proclamer "le sauveteur de l'extrême". C'était simple, dès qu'un problème surgissait, Falcon était présent pour le régler, qu'il soit d'ordre physique ou moral. Son calme et son esprit logique imparable faisait qu'il trouvait toujours la solution à tout et s'avérait de très bons conseils. Pour parfaire cette équipe, il ne restait plus que les deux hommes les plus emblématiques et fortes têtes, Tony Stark et Steve Rogers. Et à vrai dire, rien que les évoquer suffisait à donner quelques sueurs froides à quelques résidents.

En trois années de cohabitation, si tous avaient bien appris à vivre avec les qualités et les défauts de chacun, ces deux-là n'avaient rien changé à leurs habitudes l'un envers l'autre. Ou du moins, pas les plus importantes. Ils parvenaient à rester dans une même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge, ce qui était en soi une très bonne chose. Ils arrivaient à communiquer, même si ce n'était jamais sans une ou deux piqûres de rappel au fait qu'ils ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde. Lors de missions, ils se mettaient en condition et les échanges restaient professionnels et cadrés, assurant le bon équilibre de l'équipe et la réussite à la fin. Oui, il y avait des avancées mais cela n'allait pas au-delà, au grand damne des autres. Les tentatives avaient été nombreuses pour les rapprocher et aucune n'avait fonctionné. Des entraînements en binôme ? Ils avaient fini par se battre après un énième sarcasme de Tony. Des sorties au restaurant l'un à côté de l'autre ? Soupe à la grimace au rendez-vous passé les premières boutades. Une soirée à deux pour aller voir la finale du championnat de baseball ? Au départ, une idée fabuleuse de Clint qui s'était terminée sur un après match épique de retour à la Tour, avec jurons et insultes des deux côtés. Non, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être plus que des coéquipiers. Et pourtant, tout autre chose avait fini par les réunir.

Le besoin d'embêter l'autre.

Les moyens s'étaient avérés aussi surprenants qu'ingénieux. Tout le monde le reconnaissait. Si Tony n'avait surpris personne avec son esprit malin et tordu, le choc avait été total en le découvrant chez Steve. Le si gentil Captain America se transformait en vil prédateur dès qu'il était question de jouer un tour au milliardaire. Il était peut être plus discret mais l'effet restait le même quant au résultat attendu qui faisait mouche.

Les derniers en date s'inscrivaient dans une ligne toute tracée. Plus le coup était imprévisible, plus jubilatoire était la victoire. Les Avengers assistaient donc en tant que spectateurs à ces attaques pour le moins déroutantes.

Les plus récents exploits de Tony sur Steve ? Son portable hurlant à tue-tête une bonne chanson paillarde dès qu'un message ou un appel était reçu -le téléphone avait fini explosé contre un mur au bout du deuxième jour-, des gribouillages grossiers ajoutés ci et là dans son carnet à dessin, un gel douche subtilisé dans le sac d'entraînement du blond qui avait été parfumé aux huiles de moteurs et quelques réveils très matinaux -aux alentours de trois heures du matin- orchestrés par Jarvis en mode AC/DC sur un niveau sonore qui aurait même réveillé les morts.

Quant à Steve, il n'était pas en reste. Tony avait aussi eu droit au revers de la médaille. Un beau matin, il avait retrouvé son Stark Phone préféré sur la table de la cuisine planté d'un couteau et une crise de hurlements en avait résulté -pour sa défense, Steve s'était vengé suite au coup de son propre portable-, son armure avait pu subir un léger relooking en arborant une jolie couleur rose au niveau des fesses -ce dont Tony ne s'était rendu compte qu'à la fin d'une mission et malheureusement les images avaient eu le temps d'atterrir sur internet-, le coup du shampoing avait aussi été réalisé sur le milliardaire avec un composant différent -une jolie teinture bleue dont il n'avait pu se débarrasser qu'au bout de deux jours-, des tee shirts à l'effigie de ses groupes préférés subtilisés et remplacés par ceux de Captain America -le génie se demandait encore comment le blond avait pu pénétrer ses appartements privés- et l'apothéose avait eu lieu au dernier gala la semaine précédente où il s'était fait royalement gifler par quatre femmes à la vue de tous. À ce jour, il n'avait aucune preuve de la culpabilité du blond mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'être sûr qu'il en était la cause.

En bref, on ne s'ennuyait pas chez les Avengers et tout le groupe se demandait bien en quoi consisterait le prochain coup et surtout quand il aurait lieu. Ils en devenaient même impatients.

En cette belle matinée, rien ne laissait donc supposer qu'aurait lieu le prochain round.

Dans la cuisine, Clint et Thor discutaient gaiement de leurs retours respectifs -mission à l'autre bout du pays pour l'un et visite royale à un autre peuple pour l'autre-, accompagnés de Natasha qui apportait parfois quelques précisions que son équipier semblait délaisser, le tout surveillé par un Bruce souriant derrière ses casseroles. Il faisait bon vivre dans cette fine équipe et rien ne pouvait venir à bout de cette ambiance agréable. Ils eurent même le plaisir de la visite de Rhodey, fraîchement débarqué d'une petite excursion avec son armure qui leur apportait de délicieuses viennoiseries tout droit sorties des fourneaux de la meilleure boulangerie de New York.

\- Bon sang ! Ces croissants sont un délice pour les papilles ! s'exclama Clint, quelques instants plus tard, en attaquant son deuxième. Merci ! T'es un pote merveilleux !

\- Merci de le reconnaître, Barton ! Ravi que tu apprécies ce petit déjeuner livré ! rigola Rhodey, débarrassé de son armure, tout en s'installant à table avec un café.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, les midgardiens sont surprenants et savent cuisiner des mets incroyables ! ajouta Thor, dans un grand sourire.

\- Tu devrais quand même ralentir la cadence, tempéra Natasha. Je te rappelle que l'on est censé s'entraîner après, Clint.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel, provoquant quelques rires autour de lui. C'était toujours avec un certain plaisir qu'ils observaient ces petites scènes quasi quotidiennes entre les deux espions.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serai opérationnel pour te mettre au tapis ! s'exclama le blond, un sourire narquois aux lèvres envers sa coéquipière.

\- Tu prends vraiment tes rêves pour la réalité, lâcha la russe, le regard acéré.

\- Elle a raison ! ajouta Thor, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Clint, ce qui ne l'empêcha en rien d'ajouter. Les dernières fois que je suis venu et que j'ai assisté à vos entraînements, elle s'est montrée redoutable et tu n'as pas eu très souvent le dessus. Tu ferais une guerrière exceptionnelle Natasha ! termina-t-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci beaucoup, Thor ! Il est agréable de voir que certains sont capable de reconnaître mes performances ! lui adressa l'espionne, non sans fierté.

Bruce choisit ce moment pour venir les rejoindre à table, déposant au passage des assiettes contenant bacon grillé, pancakes, œufs brouillés et pain perdu.

\- Nom de dieu ! C'est ce que j'appelle un sacré petit déjeuner ! s'écria Rhodey, les yeux ronds.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Le militaire n'était pas toujours à la Tour et par conséquent, il oubliait parfois que le docteur Banner était un fervent cuisinier, rapide et efficace pour sustenter tous les estomacs vivant dans le complexe.

\- Allez, fais-toi plaisir, James ! l'invita à se servir le physicien, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'interpellé préféra se lever et s'éloigner de ce festin.

\- C'est gentil mais je vais refuser, déclina le colonel en se préparant un second café. Je ne voudrais pas être à l'étroit dans mon armure en partant d'ici.

\- Tant pis pour toi, il y en aura plus pour nous ! fît un certain archer, en attrapant avec sa fourchette quelques tranches de bacon.

Il se fit réprimander mais n'en tint absolument pas compte. Habilement, Bruce joua de sa matière grise et détourna l'attention de Natasha en la questionnant plus précisément sur la mission d'où ils étaient revenus la veille au soir. Stratagème qui paya et ainsi continua le petit déjeuner de nos Avengers présents où chacun prenait plaisir à discuter avec son voisin.

Cela perdura une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par de nouveaux arrivants, Steve et Sam. Ces derniers étaient légèrement en sueur, vêtus de tenues de sport, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, retour de footing. Et apparemment, cette séance s'était avérée plus rude que prévue pour l'un des deux, puisque Sam alla directement s'affaler sur l'un des hauts tabourets du comptoir après avoir salué tout le monde, suivi par Captain America.

\- Alors, bonne séance les gars ? leur demanda Clint, qui avait enfin arrêté de manger.

\- Très bien, répondit Steve en prenant deux bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo.

Sam se contenta de lever un pouce alors qu'il se ruait sur la boisson tendue, déclenchant quelques rires plus ou moins discrets. Il avait l'air d'être épuisé. Aucun doute que le blond avait dû le faire cavaler à grande vitesse.

\- Vous devriez venir vous asseoir pour manger un bout, avant que certains estomacs ne se remettent d'attaque pour dévaliser tout ce qui se trouve à leurs vues, leur proposa Natasha en regardant avec insistance l'autre bout de la table où se trouvaient les deux blonds incriminés.

Steve rigola et vint prendre un simple croissant, qu'il alla manger au dessus du comptoir.

\- C'est gentil mais je préfère attendre un peu avant d'avaler quoi que ce soit, grimaça Sam, une main soutenant sa tête.

\- Un problème Sam ?

Immédiatement, le docteur Bruce Banner s'était retourné, la mine soucieuse. Il était rare de voir le militaire dans cet état. Même malade, il n'affichait pas une telle tête et se montrait agréable en tout circonstance.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Bruce, le rassura-t-il d'un geste. J'ai simplement dû solliciter un peu trop mon corps lors de cette séance de footing. Laisse moi juste quelques instants et ensuite, ça ira mieux.

Le physicien acquiesça, même s'il aurait voulu ajouter une quelconque recommandation sur les efforts trop intenses à ne pas faire. Après tout, il n'était pas médecin et préférait se garder de tout commentaire qui serait mal interprété, même si tous appréciaient ses connaissances en médecine, aussi basiques soient-elles.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? questionna Steve, avant de secouer la tête, désabusé. Je savais que j'aurais dû te stopper dès l'instant où tu as pris les devants !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! soupira son ami. Je me sentais bien ! Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais !

\- Oui mais j'aurais dû te freiner, le rythme était bien trop soutenu pour toi !

D'un geste brusque, Sam posa sa bouteille, créant quelques sursauts inattendus autour de la table.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas capable d'en faire autant que toi ? siffla-t-il lentement, les yeux plissés.

Tout à coup, l'ambiance de la cuisine fût balayée par un méchant courant d'air. Tous se figèrent, stoppant les légères conversations en cours pour observer les deux amis militaires. C'était la première fois que Sam usait d'un tel ton avec Steve et rien que ce fait alerta le groupe. Le blond sembla comprendre son erreur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, dit-il dans une tentative d'apaisement, quelques rougeurs en vue sur son visage.

\- Mais bien sûr... Je suis loin d'être idiot !

\- Non ! Je me suis mal expri_

\- C'est bon, Steve ! coupa net le métisse, le visage fermé. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir au fond... Monsieur super sérum ! Cela résume tout ! finit-il par dire, non sans une grimace.

Steve préféra détourner le regard, gêné. Son intention première n'avait pas été de blesser son ami et malgré lui, il l'avait fait. Au silence régnant à présent dans la cuisine, il jugea bon de terminer son croissant, nettoya son côté du comptoir et se mit debout.

\- Bon... Je... Je vais vous laisser et aller prendre une douche, informa-t-il doucement. On se voit plus tard, ajouta-t-il avec un dernier regard vers Sam.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit geste de la main, ce qui suffit à rassurer un minimum le blond avant qu'il ne tourne les talons. Ce petit excès n'était pas voulu.

\- À plus, Steve ! lança Thor avec un sourire, dans un essai pour faire remonter sa bonne humeur.

Une fois parti, le silence retomba dans la grande cuisine. Les regards se croisaient mais personne n'osait bouger, de peur de ne savoir quoi dire après ce petit accroc. Enfin, c'était le cas de la majorité.

\- Sam, puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son téléphone, un air soucieux sur le visage avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par la surprise, en fixant Natasha. C'est elle qui venait de le questionner, bras croisés, le regard perçant pointé sur lui en signe de désaccord.

\- N'as-tu pas compris ?

Elle le fixa, sourcil haussé en réponse.

\- Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre de cette petite scène...? Autre que celui de t'en prendre à Steve pour rien ? insista-t-elle, des reproches plein la voix.

Il était bien connu que l'espionne n'aimait pas les prises de bec sans raison, surtout quand cela concernait Steve. Dans ces conditions, elle se faisait un devoir d'intervenir pour prendre sa défense, même s'il était parfaitement capable de le faire tout seul.

Sam ne répondit pas à sa question. Il prit le temps de balayer la cuisine de ses yeux pour analyser les visages de tous ses amis.

\- Attendez... Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda-t-il sur un ton surpris.

Sous le coup, tout le monde se regarda, perdu. Où voulait en venir leur ami ? De quoi était-il question ? Cela ne devait pas être si grave, sinon le SHIELD les aurait déjà contacté. Telle était la principale pensée de chacun.

\- Bon, de quoi parles-tu Sam ? On n'y comprend rien, finit par lâcher Rhodey, appuyé par des hochements de têtes autour de lui.

Comment annoncer ce qu'il s'était produit ? Le militaire se passa la main derrière la nuque. Autant être direct. Il alla vérifier le salon, dans l'espoir de n'y voir personne et revint dans la cuisine, se mettant face à tous pour parler.

\- J'ai fait exprès de m'attaquer à Steve, commença-t-il en fixant d'abord Natasha. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'isoler pour discuter avec vous de ce qu'il se produit en ville. D'ailleurs, ma première idée n'était pas meilleure mais au moins, elle a permis de faire diversion pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien sur le moment, grimaça-t-il, en pensant aux futures courbatures qui l'attendrait demain.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu développer ? lança l'espionne, pas encore convaincue.

\- Tu veux nous faire croire que tu t'es mis tout seul dans cet état ? répliqua Clint dans un rire moqueur. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Sois honnête et dis-nous directement que Steve t'en a fait voir !

Sans attendre, Rhodey lui mit un coup de coude bien placé, provoquant une plainte chez l'archer.

\- N'as-tu pas suivi ce qu'ils se sont dit plus tôt ?! Bon, on t'écoute Sam ! Je t'en prie ! Je bâillonne, si nécessaire, le petit oiseau à côté de moi ! précisa-t-il d'un geste.

\- Finalement, il serait plus simple que je vous montre, reprit lentement le métisse en fixant à nouveau son portable.

Sur son écran, des images silencieuses défilaient et elles n'avaient rien de rassurantes. Enfin, ce n'était pas un drame international mais aucun doute que le leader des Avengers allait le considérer comme tel.

\- Vu ta tête, cela n'annonce rien de bon, analysa War Machine. Du coup, étant donné qu'il nous faut être discret... Puis-je tout de même réduire au silence le piaf ? tenta-t-il avec espoir de dérider le militaire.

.

.

Installés autour de l'écran géant du salon, notre fine équipe de super héros observaient les images qui y passaient. Mis à part les premières exclamations dès que Sam avait allumé la télé, le silence était de rigueur. Seul les commentaires du journaliste se faisaient entendre et chacun restait muet, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient, tant c'était surréaliste.

Finalement, à force de se lancer des regards en coin, Thor brisa la glace.

\- Je ne vois pas où se trouve le problème. Cela devrait faire plaisir à Steve d'être le centre de telles attentions.

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

\- Euh... Thor, est-ce que nous visionnons la même chose ? demanda Rhodey, perplexe.

\- Bien entendu, rigola le dieu nordique. Vous autres, midgardiens, êtes réellement choqués de peu. Si vous saviez ce que le peuple d'Asgard est capable d'entreprendre pour séduire, ces images ne vous atteindraient même pas.

\- Peut-être chez vous, mais nous parlons de Steve... Il... Il ne sera clairement pas de ton avis, précisa Sam.

\- Au final, même la population New Yorkaise n'aura rien à en dire... Bien au contraire ! ricana Clint, que la situation amusait un peu.

\- Clint ! réprimanda gentiment Bruce.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré quand tu le décides ! asséna Natasha, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

Elle céda même à l'une de ses pulsions et lança violemment un coussin sur son équipier. Ce dernier ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'en rire à gorge déployée.

\- C'est bon, vous dramatisez pour rien ! s'écria-t-il en les observant, avachi dans le canapé. Je m'attendais à tout autre chose quand tu as démarré ton speech Sam. Franchement... C'est marrant ! Cela ne me poserait aucun problème si cela venait à m'arriver !

\- Puisque tu y tiens tant, fais une déclaration à la presse et prends la place de Steve ! Vas-y ! riposta Sam, en faisant un geste vers l'extérieur, par provocation.

\- Ça se laisse tenter, susurra l'archer, un sourire en coin en place. C'est quand même un sacré privilège que d'avoir son fessier, ainsi mis en valeur, sur écran géant en plein centre ville !

Car oui, en effet, l'information qui circulait à l'instant à la télévision n'était autre que ce piratage fou qui avait eu lieu sur l'écran géant de Times Square au petit matin et qui faisait défiler différentes postures de Captain America en boucle avec de gros plans sur son splendide postérieur, accompagnées de la légende _"Captain America : Le Cul de l'Amérique"_.

\- De toute façon, même si je voulais sauver l'honneur de notre Cap' tant aimé, je ne le pourrais pas, soupira Clint, les yeux sur la télé.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? intervint Thor, curieux.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon cul n'est clairement pas à la hauteur de celui affiché ! Le super sérum a vraiment fait des miracles jusqu'au bout ! Une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul ! bouda l'espion, avant de s'immobiliser, se rendant compte de ses paroles et d'exploser de rire.

Ni une, ni deux, il n'en fallut pas plus pour provoquer une réaction en chaîne. Grâce à lui, tout le monde relâchait la pression en se laissant aller un petit instant à de la légèreté. Même Bruce n'avait pas pu se retenir.

\- Bordel... T'es vraiment arrangé... tenta de dire Rhodey, encore secoué par des rires.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai... Merde ! Même son cul est unique ! Fais chier !

Et ils étaient répartis de plus belle pour une nouvelle crise. Ils ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter. Quand ils pensaient y arriver, il suffisait que des regards se croisent ou qu'ils entendent les commentaires provenant de la télé pour démarrer une nouvelle vague de rire. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Ils le savaient. Mais comment auraient-ils pu se retenir ? Clint possédait ce petit "plus" qui faisait la différence, apportant avec lui de bonnes ondes très légères. Comme présentement.

Quand -enfin- tout s'arrêta, la pensée essentielle revint, apportée par le scientifique.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un ait pu faire un truc pareil... Cette personne n'a vraiment peur de rien !

\- Ou alors, elle est inconsciente ! ajouta Rhodey.

\- Voire même totalement dingue ! renchérit Natasha.

Tous étaient d'accord avec ces points. Il était quasi impossible d'être sain d'esprit pour envisager un tel coup. S'en prendre au leader des Avengers, c'était comme attaquer un monument.

\- Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de celui qui a monté ce numéro... déclara Sam, une pointe de peur dans la voix.

\- C'est clair ! Il va se faire traquer comme une bête ! s'exclama Clint, une expression sadique sur le visage. Enfin, il aura un peu de répit... Il va bien falloir que Steve digère tout ça avant...

\- Barton !

\- Clint !

Malgré les reproches, ce dernier ne put contenir son nouvel excès d'hilarité.

.

.

_**13h15.**_

Après la découverte des événements se produisant en ville, le groupe avait coupé court aux images défilant à l'écran. Non seulement, elles auraient pu être vu par le principal concerné mais en plus, elles n'apportaient rien à la situation. Traduction, le même montage vidéo passait en boucle. Aussi parfait soit ce fessier, il devenait un peu lassant de voir les mêmes images sans arrêt. Le farceur aurait pu étayer un peu plus cette blague.

Très justement, certains commençaient à se demander s'ils n'en connaissaient pas l'auteur et si ce dernier ne vivait pas justement avec eux. Il était bizarre qu'un seul homme manque à l'appel depuis que la journée avait démarré. Il ne leur avait pas donné un seul signe de vie. En temps normal, personne n'en aurait eu à redire. Il n'était pas inhabituel qu'il se terre dans son atelier durant des heures entières, dès lors qu'une idée avait fusé dans sa tête, oubliant même de boire ou manger. Or, étant donné les circonstances, tout paraissait anormal à des yeux extérieurs.

Pourtant, aucun ne se risqua à évoquer le plausible coupable, ayant d'autres priorités comme celle d'écarter Steve de tout moyen de se rendre compte de la situation, dans un commun accord.

Durant les heures qui s'écoulèrent, ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'y employer. Natasha et Clint tardèrent volontairement pour leur séance d'entraînement où ils proposèrent à Steve de les rejoindre, pour leur apporter de nouvelles idées ou autres en combat, ce qu'il accepta sans se poser de question. Bruce prit le relais en cuisine pour la préparation du déjeuner où il demanda au blond de le seconder. Là encore, aucune suspicion n'eut lieu étant donné qu'il arrivait assez souvent au physicien de faire cette demande, le blond étant le seul autorisé dans l'espace cuisine. Pendant ce temps, l'air de rien, Sam, Natasha, Clint et Rhodey -resté pour faire face à tout problème au cas où- tentaient de maintenir l'éloignement de toutes sources plausibles qui donneraient des nouvelles de l'extérieur et surtout, ils tentaient de réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'annoncer la situation. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas garder Captain America isolé dans la Tour indéfiniment, même si Clint avait lancé cette idée comme étant la meilleure et la plus sûre. Thor ne leur était d'aucun secours, ne voyant pas le problème et s'en amusant même. Un rien procurait cet état chez lui.

Le moment de se réunir pour déjeuner arriva bien vite, remettant à plus tard la discussion si importante. En rejoignant la cuisine, tous s'immobilisèrent en avisant la présence d'un certain génie milliardaire. Il était tranquillement accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, lorgnant sans vergogne les casseroles de Bruce et Steve.

En les entendant arriver, il se tourna vers eux, avec son petit sourire bien à lui.

\- Salut ! Vous avez vu un mort ou c'est ma présence qui fait cet effet ? Je sais que je suis exceptionnel mais quand même, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps !

\- Oh par pitié ! Pas encore ce monologue d'auto suffisance ! T'en as pas marre, sérieux ? lança Rhodey, en passant devant tout le monde.

Un sourire heureux accueillit sa venue.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Toi, ici ! Quel plaisir ! s'exclama Tony en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

Pendant que les deux meilleurs amis se lançaient avec entrain dans leurs retrouvailles, Clint se glissa aux côtés de Natasha pour lui parler discrètement.

\- Dis-moi que tu l'avais repéré quand il est remonté de son atelier ?

Bien sûr, il faisait allusion à Tony et au fait qu'il était passé par le salon pendant qu'ils discutaient là-bas, un peu plus tôt.

L'espionne grimaça légèrement. Pour une fois, ses sens lui avaient fait défaut. Elle avait baissé sa garde, sans le vouloir.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, souffla-t-elle, ses yeux braqués sur le duo plus loin.

Elle entendit clairement jurer son ami mais ne releva pas. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête pour le prier d'aller s'asseoir avant d'attirer l'attention. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux debout à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu la teneur de notre conversation, sinon il va se faire un plaisir de jouer avec Steve et on peut dire adieu à la délicatesse pour lui apprendre ce qu'il se passe dehors, murmura Clint.

Elle soupira et le laissa sur place, tout en allant rejoindre les autres à table.

Dans son ensemble, le repas se passa bien. Chacun discutait avec bonne humeur, profitant allègrement des plats délicieux concoctés par Bruce et Steve. Comme à leurs habitudes, à un moment donné, Tony et Steve ne purent s'empêcher de se chercher. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce fût le blond qui démarra, trouvant l'instant propice dans la discussion ayant lieu en face de lui. Une histoire de femme rencontrée quelques soirs auparavant, avec laquelle il n'avait pas réussi à conclure.

\- Tu y crois Rhodey ?! Elle m'a résisté et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté le tout pour le tout ! s'exclama Tony, faussement déçu. Je vais finir par jeter mon dévolu sur les hommes ! On réfléchit beaucoup moins !

Son ami ne put que rire à ce comportement.

\- Quand t'arrêteras-tu dans ta quête de rencontres sans lendemain ? Tu ne peux pas indéfiniment jouer au Don Juan ! lui dit-il en soupirant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ne pas avoir d'attaches me convient à merveille !

À la surprise générale, Steve se mit à ricaner, provoquant un léger silence. Tony ne perdit pas de temps à réagir.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire Captain ? lança-t-il, sourcils froncés. Partage donc tes pensées, pour que l'on puisse tous en profiter !

Steve prit le temps de terminer son assiette et déposa ses couverts, avant de river son regard à celui du génie en face de lui. Tout en l'observant, il se mit à sourire lentement. Pas l'un de ces sourires adorables et sexy, non, plutôt quelque chose annonçant un sale coup.

\- C'est toi ! Toi et tes péripéties nocturnes ! Ces derniers temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que les femmes te mènent vraiment la vie dure... C'est dingue, se moqua-t-il.

Bien entendu, tout le monde comprit l'allusion au fiasco du gala, la semaine précédente. Tony serra les dents. Il ne devait pas perdre la face. Il eut un bref rire, avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, dans une pose nonchalante.

\- Quand on est un homme tel que moi, crois-moi que ça importe peu ! Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! Ça m'est bien égal, je ne m'arrête pas à cela ! D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, même le sexe féminin n'est pas restrictif ! fit-il d'une voix sûre puis, en insistant de son regard, il reprit. Tu devrais peut-être prendre exemple ! Ça te ferait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie ! Je sens bien trop d'ondes négatives chez toi !

\- Je me passerai de tes conseils dans ce domaine, rétorqua le blond, toujours sur ce ton moqueur. Je préfère encore me prendre des râteaux plutôt que d'utiliser tes techniques. Pas étonnant que certaines t'envoient sur les roses. Au moins, elles ont le mérite de voir clair dans ton jeu !

Tony explosa de rire, tandis que le groupe autour se jetaient quelques regards discrets. Il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne avant que la situation ne dérape. Pourtant, aucun ne se risquait à les interrompre.

\- Bien sûr... ricana le milliardaire, une fois calmé.

Rhodey, assis à côté, décida de couper court à ces piques.

\- Bon, on pourrait peut-être parler d'autres choses ? On a pas forcément envie de connaître votre vie sexuelle les gars ! fit-il, sur un ton léger pour faire baisser la tension autour de la table.

\- C'est vrai que je ne fais pas le poids à côté de Captain America... reprit Tony, en faisant abstraction de l'intervention de son meilleur ami.

\- Tony, arrêtes ! grinça War Machine.

Il fut royalement ignoré d'un geste.

\- Peut-être devrais-je prendre exemple sur toi ?

\- Cela ne te ferait pas de mal ! coupa Steve, le regard flamboyant.

À cet instant, tout le monde sut, avant même que cela ne se produise, que le blond venait de dire les paroles de trop. Tony s'était redressé, le torse bombé et tout indiquait qu'il était passé en mode attaque. Quand Rhodey intercepta la lueur dans ses yeux, ce fût trop tard. Le génie venait de prendre la parole.

\- Toi, qui est si parfait, si gentleman... Tes manières sont pourtant loin d'être irréprochables. Désolé de te le dire, souffla-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Steve haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir et le milliardaire se fit un plaisir de préciser.

\- Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il se passe en centre ville ! Monsieur pureté n'est pas si innocent qu'il veut bien le faire croire ! Qui l'aurait cru ? termina-t-il, avec un sourire narquois.

Instantanément, tout le monde se figea. Sam sauta presque sur la table.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! On dirait des gosses qui se battent pour le même jouet ! Allez les gars, vous arrêtez votre prise de tête ridicule ! clama-t-il, debout.

Un instant, il crut avoir endigué le problème. Espoir vain.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Steve, perdu.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? fit Tony dans une surprise feinte. Merde alors ! Il n'y a bien que toi pour louper un truc pareil ! Tu devrais allumer la télé ! Tu seras fixé !

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, le blond se leva précipitamment pour aller au salon, suivi de près par Sam qui tentait de l'en empêcher et des autres qui avaient suivi. Après une brève bagarre pour la télécommande, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué à remporter pour le soldat au super sérum, il appuya sur le bouton et les images apparurent.

Steve se figea dès qu'il se reconnut. Quelqu'un l'avait filmé lors de missions et vraisemblablement, cette personne s'était fait plaisir en l'affichant sur le grand écran de Times Square. Il voyait très clairement les gros plans sur son postérieur. Il n'y avait même que ça. Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant, il y avait pire. Ce gros titre "Captain America, le cul de l'Amérique !" scintillait de mille feux en dessous.

Steve se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce délire ?!

Sa voix était basse, choquée. Il ne parvenait pas à faire mieux.

\- On dirait bien que tu as des fans ! Bienvenue dans les joies du vingt et unième siècle, Steve ! s'écria Tony, hilare, appuyé derrière le canapé. Et puis, quel cul, monsieur Rogers ! Je l'avoue, je suis vraiment jaloux !

Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, il porta volontairement son regard plus bas sur le corps du Captain.

\- Je pourrais même en venir à vouloir palper tout ça ! Hum ! Je passerai volontiers de ce côté de la barrière pour goûter à ces fesses musclées, ajouta-t-il, lubrique.

Steve se transforma en vraie tomate. Ses joues se teignirent de rouge en un éclair, alors que quelques rires discrets résonnaient autour de lui. Rhodey, Clint et Thor n'avaient pas pu se retenir et grand mal leur prit, puisqu'ils se firent frapper par Natasha, à leurs côtés. Seul le colonel, trop loin, y échappa. Il murmura un rapide "désolé" vers l'espionne qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

\- Je suis désolé Steve, on avait prévu de t'en parler... s'avança Sam, pour se poster devant l'écran de télé. On voulait le faire au bon moment, mais il semblerait que certains n'aient pas pu retenir leur langue, ajouta-t-il en fusillant Tony, qui répondit par un grand sourire.

\- C'était trop tentant... lâcha ce dernier, en continuant de lorgner sur Steve, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du milliardaire.

\- Ça te fait plaisir que je sois humilié de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony se redressa, bras appuyé sur le canapé.

\- J'irais même plus loin, c'en est terriblement bandant ! susurra-t-il, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Par contre, j'ignore ce qui est le plus excitant... Te voir aussi choqué et gêné, pouvoir mater sans retenue ces images délicieuses en boucle ou savoir que le monde entier peut fantasmer un peu plus sur ton corps ? Hum... J'hésite trop !

Steve se décomposa aux derniers mots.

\- Pardon ?

\- Steve... Qui dit télé, dit médias... Et tu peux être certain que cette info -même si elle est loin d'être capitale- est en train de faire le tour du monde ! déclara doucement Bruce, dans une tentative d'amoindrir l'effet de cette bombe. On est désolé. Quand on l'a appris, c'était déjà trop tard.

Brusquement, le silence se fit et s'étira. Longuement. Bien trop.

\- Steve ? appela Natasha.

\- Eh ! Tu nous reçois ?! tenta Sam en passant une main devant le visage de son ami.

Le blond ne disait plus rien, ne bougeait plus. Il était figé.

Puis sans aucun autre signe avant coureur, il s'écroula au sol. Inconscient. Tous eurent le réflexe de crier son prénom et d'approcher à ses côtés, Sam le premier. Il tenta de le bousculer un peu pour le faire revenir à lui, à plusieurs reprises. Sans succès. Bruce vint prendre le relais pour vérifier son pouls, puis ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien, déclara-t-il de sa voix douce. Il a juste subi un choc. Ce n'est rien qu'un petit malaise.

Tous laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement en s'observant tour à tour. Steve venait de leur faire une sacré peur.

Tony, resté derrière le canapé, n'était pas en reste. Malgré les différends avec le leader des Avengers, il n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Relâchant sa poigne sur le cuir, tout son corps se détendit face à la situation et même un peu plus, en entendant la conversation des autres.

\- D'ici combien de temps va-t-il émerger ? demanda Natasha, tout de même soucieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais tout au plus une dizaine de minutes, répondit Bruce, le regard sur sa montre.

\- Eh bien... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle réaction à cette annonce ! Un malaise, carrément ! Il ne fait rien à moitié notre bon vieux Steve ! vient à dire Clint, des gloussements dans la voix.

\- Arrête ça ! gronda l'espionne. Ce n'est pas marrant, il aurait pu se blesser...

\- Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ceci, avoua Thor, de toute sa hauteur. Il en faut peu pour le choquer !

Ces mots eurent raison de l'archer. Il eut le temps de s'éloigner et se mit à rire, ne se retenant plus.

\- En tout cas, une fois qu'il sera remis de cette nouvelle, je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'aura de cesse de chercher la personne responsable de cette blague de mauvais goût ! grimaça Sam, en avisant la télé qui continuait de diffuser les mêmes images. Bon sang ! Ces médias sont de vrais rapaces ! N'en ont-ils pas marre de parler de ça, depuis ce matin ?!

\- Apparemment non, crut bon d'ajouter Rhodey.

Falcon en eut assez et attrapa la télécommande pour tout éteindre.

\- Merci ! soupira le colonel. Pas que j'en avais marre de voir ces gros plans sur Steve, mais un peu tout de même et surtout, on risque d'en avoir pour un moment à l'extérieur ! Si ce... spot tourne en boucle depuis aussi longtemps sur Times Square, la raison est simple. Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de s'en débarrasser !

\- Hum... Le gars qui a fait ça doit être un vrai crack en informatique...

Instinctivement, tous les regards se portèrent sur celui qui avait laissé échapper ce commentaire, calmant dans le même temps le fou rire de Clint. La voix posée, le visage fier et la lueur amusée dans les yeux noisettes ne trompèrent personne. Un ange passa. Ou un dieu. Ou une licorne. Comme vous préférez. L'effet reste le même. Puis...

\- C'est toi !

\- J'en étais sûr !

\- Tony... Comment...?

\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot !

Tels furent les réactions des Avengers à l'encontre de Tony Stark. Le seul et l'unique. Ce dernier ne cachait plus du tout son amusement.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, Rhodey ! Ravi que tu ais reconnu ma signature, Clint ! Quant à toi, Sam, il me serait bien long de t'expliquer comment j'en suis arrivé à ce grandiose résultat ! Et pour finir, Natasha, permet moi de te dire que tes insultes se ramollissent avec le temps, chérie !

L'espionne se releva brusquement, prête à sauter sur le milliardaire qui recula d'un pas, mais Rhodey -n'étant pas le meilleur ami du génie pour rien- lui attrapa les bras et la maintint dos contre lui, aidé par un dieu nordique très réactif.

\- Lâchez-moi, je vais tuer cet abruti ! se débattit-elle.

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout, rétorqua d'une voix forte War Machine.

\- Bien entendu ! Il faut toujours que tu lui sauves les fesses ! Libère-moi Thor, que j'assomme aussi l'ange gardien estropié !

\- Mais regardez-moi cette furie ! Pas étonnant que tu fasses carton plein sur tes missions ! commenta Tony.

Sam et Bruce finirent par intervenir pour calmer les esprits. Il fallut toute la diplomatie de Falcon et la douceur du physicien pour que Natasha cesse de fulminer et ne soit plus tentée par ses envies de meurtres.

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, lança Sam, sur un ton léger mais accusateur vers le brun.

\- Je ne vais pas le cacher... Tout était parfait et le final, encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, déclara Tony, au paroxysme du bonheur. Je suis venu à bout du grand Captain America ! Un magnifique K.O.! ajouta-t-il avec de grands gestes et un regard sur la silhouette du dit Captain, toujours inconscient au sol.

Il était tombé sur le côté -allez savoir pourquoi personne n'avait jugé bon de le mettre sur le dos- et offrait un visuel des plus délicieux à Tony. Il pouvait donc encore faire la comparaison avec le montage vidéo qu'il avait réalisé pour l'écran géant. Mon dieu. Quelle fabuleuse idée avait-il eu, il s'en félicitait encore, même s'il avait un peu de mal à en revenir. Et puis, merde. Il pouvait se l'avouer.

Quel cul.

Tout le monde se damnerait pour y toucher.

Même lui.

Au moins, il avait pu se rincer l'œil. C'était un bon début.

Et il venait d'avoir sa vengeance. Suite parfaite.

Sa journée ne pouvait pas être meilleure.

\- Efface-nous ce sourire ! On dirait un imbécile !

Natasha. Il grogna pour la forme et en fit apparaître un autre. Juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver.

\- Ne sois pas si mauvaise ! lui dit-il, de son air moqueur. Je sais que tous les coups de Steve à mon encontre t'ont ravi au delà des mots... Tu t'es amusée... Aujourd'hui, c'était mon tour ! termina-t-il, en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Sam soupira. Ce type était peut-être un génie à tous les niveaux mais il était aussi un emmerdeur de première.

\- J'espère que tu as pris ton pied avec ce coup...

\- Complètement !

\- Savoure bien ta victoire...

\- C'est le cas !

-... Car elle risque de ne pas durer très longtemps !

Tony bloqua, bouche légèrement ouverte. C'était lui ou une menace était cachée dans les derniers mots de Falcon ?

Il se décala du canapé, effaça les plis -inexistants- de son polo Armani et observa l'assistance, la tête haute, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

\- Quoi que vous pensiez tous... Je remercie ceux qui auront apprécié ma blague, déclara-t-il en insistant sur Clint, Thor et Rhodey à qui il adressa un clin d'œil. À présent, je vous abandonne ! J'ai une victoire à fêter.. La plus belle ! Celle d'Iron Man sur le Captain beau cul !

Il leur fit une révérence puis leur tourna le dos. Arrivé à l'entrée du salon, il fût arrêté par Clint.

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil... déclara lentement l'archer, sans pouvoir cacher son sourire. Ne tarde pas trop à t'envoler avec ton armure ! Il te faudra bien ça pour échapper à Steve... Enfin, quand il aura émergé et qu'il aura compris que tu es l'auteur de ce coup ! ajouta-t-il, avec humour.

Tony pouffa de rire et leva un pouce, montrant qu'il était d'accord avec ses propos. Puis il se dirigea droit sur l'ascenseur, en se déhanchant joyeusement.

\- JE L'AI EU ! JE LUI AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS JOUER AVEC MOI... IRON MAN L'A FAIT TOMBÉ CE CUL DE L'AMÉRIQUE !

Le silence reprit son droit dans le grand salon. Tous savouraient enfin le calme. Le quotidien était animé chez les Avengers. Encore plus avec Tony Stark et son esprit de génie qui n'avait aucune limite.

A présent que ce dernier était parti s'octroyer un moment de joie intense -à savoir boire un coup à sa vengeance XXL réussie-, le reste du groupe ne savait plus quoi dire et penser de cette journée, haute en émotions. Enfin, presque tous.

L'un d'entre eux continuait de s'amuser comme un fou de la situation.

\- Qui aura l'honneur d'annoncer à Steve qui est l'auteur de son malaise et de ses fesses sur écran géant ?

\- Clint ?

\- Oui, Sam ?

\- Ta gueule !

.

.

_À Suivre..._

_._

* * *

La première partie s'arrête donc ici.

Le point de départ est donc cette grandiose blague de Tony qui, avouons-le, est un pur coup de génie & totalement digne de lui. Non ? Après tout, qui ne rêverait pas de voir ces splendides fesses sur écran géant ? ;p

Bon, par contre, Steve ne semble pas du même avis... Il aura morfler... S'il y en a qui veulent aller le réanimer, ne vous gênez pas ! Haha !

Maintenant, reste à savoir comment les choses vont se passer entre nos deux héros par la suite. Et surtout, quel sera la réaction de notre beau blond quand il apprendra _**qui**_ est à l'origine de son adorable fessier sur écran géant ? Héhé ! Grande question ! ;p

Je suis ouverte à vos suggestions & j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet écrit. Merci à tous de me suivre !

Avant de me quitter, une petite review ? :D

À très bientôt pour cette fameuse suite ! ;p

Miss Crazy Drake


	2. La Revanche du Soldat (Acte l)

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** T [Le rating évolue un peu ;p]

**\- Correction :** Papaye27 [Ma merveilleuse Bêta qui me supporte ! Quel courage ! Haha ! :D]

* * *

**Remerciements** _[qui viennent tout droit du fond de mon petit cœur d'auteur]_ **à :**

**Clem2411**, **LaFolleDingue**, **Ceala. KV**, **Ivy Cassiopeia Black**, **bethy972**, **Elvra**, **Un Tour de mon Monde**, **emilie. gonde92i**, **yuierth**, **PlumedeSorbier**, **lune21523**, **Cassou-Avengers**, **DoraFlickFlack**, **ShannaRya**, **ludi**, **Brendazacian**,

.

**Merci beaucoup ! :D**

.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

*** ludi :** Bonjour à toi & grand merci pour ta review ! Tu attendais la suite ? Eh bien, la voici ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! :) Et j'espère te retrouver avec tes réactions ! En attendant, bonne lecture ! :)

*** Brendazacian :** Hello très chère ! :) Je te l'ai déjà dit mais... Merci à toi de me lire ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies mes écrits, ainsi que celui-ci où l'humour est bien au rendez-vous. Si tu me retrouves sur cette deuxième partie, j'espère qu'elle te fera tout autant plaisir. Il est possible que l'ambiance change un peu... Je n'en dis pas plus ;p Bonne lecture à toi !

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [24/04/20] :** Bonjour à tous ! :D

Comme attendu, je vous retrouve sur cette fameuse suite dont je vous avais parlé. Comme toujours avec moi, elle aura pris son temps pour arriver [mon esprit voyage à son gré entre tous mes écrits] mais... elle est là & elle n'attend plus que vous !

Il est possible que l'auteure se soit -légèrement- enflammée. Oui, je parle de moi à la 3ème personne & alors ? Pour avoir autant d'imagination, il ne faut pas être tout clair & il est bien connu que les écrivains ont un léger grain de folie ! Et même si je suis une toute petite auteur FF, je ne suis en rien épargnée ! xP

Ceci étant dit... Je vous remercie -très chaleureusement- de me suivre & de me le faire savoir via les alertes, les ajouts en favoris & vos reviews. Je les découvre toujours avec un immense plaisir & c'est un incroyable carburant à bonne humeur ! Merci ! :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite...

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

* * *

.

**2ème Partie :**

_"La Revanche du Soldat"_

_(Acte l)_

_._

_._

**_00h21._**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Tony sut que ce retour à la réalité allait être dur.

_Très dur._

Et même bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais ceci, il n'allait le découvrir que bien plus tard.

Pour le moment, il tentait de reprendre connaissance. Lentement. Difficilement. Presque douloureusement.

Dans sa tête, tout lui semblait flou, très brouillon voire anarchique. Il avait l'impression d'être enfoui dans un brouillard trop dense, sans repère, ni aucune possibilité d'avancer.

Pour faire simple, il était complètement largué. Dans le gaz. À la ramasse.

Et bien même.

Il se sentait aussi motivé qu'un escargot prêt à exploser le record du quatre-cent mètres.

Dans l'immédiat, le mieux -s'offrant à lui- était donc de procéder par étape.

Pour commencer, il devait savoir où il se trouvait. Il était à peu près certain d'être couché dans un lit. Forcément, quand on a toujours les yeux fermés, il est moins évident d'être sûr mais sincèrement, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à regarder autour de lui. Pas grave. Il avait ses autres sens pour pallier ce problème. Il devinait aisément un tissu dans son dos, plutôt agréable, sur lequel il reposait et derrière sa tête, une surface molle qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un coussin. Opérant un léger mouvement des hanches et des jambes, il se sentit s'affaisser. Oui, aucun doute, il était dans un lit. S'il avait été sur une autre surface, il aurait eu, soit la dureté du sol, soit l'espace restreint d'un canapé. En général, ces endroits étaient ses favoris pour s'assoupir selon son état. Dans le mouvement effectué, une odeur fraîche et boisée était parvenue à ses narines, émanant sans conteste des draps et là encore, il comprit sans mal qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ce parfum, bien que masculin, n'était pas le sien.

Ce simple fait le convainquit d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir de lui-même où il avait pu atterrir.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, ce fût très violent et ce, même si la luminosité de la pièce semblait basse. Un gémissement très viril lui échappa. Nom d'un chien. Il n'avait plus douillé ainsi depuis longtemps. Grognant dans sa barbe, il tourna la tête sur le côté et referma aussitôt les yeux pour amoindrir la douleur qui remontait jusqu'à son crâne. Ça tapait sévère là-dedans. Pourtant, il était décidé à savoir où il était. L'instinct de survie. Quoi de plus logique qu'il se manifeste quand, dans votre subconscient, le souvenir le plus récent remonte à... votre réveil quelques instants plus tôt et que plus loin, c'est le néant total ? Hum ? Cela foutrait les chocottes à n'importe qui. Enfin, dans son cas, la curiosité primait d'abord. Il était Tony Stark. Nom de dieu. Pas l'une de ces chochottes à la noix hurlant au moindre toucher déplacé. Ou à l'un de ces bruits imprévus et suspects. Ou à la grosse araignée toute velue posée sur la jolie tapisserie blanche de la chambre.

Bref, toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas encore visualisé son environnement.

Décidé et ne voulant pas subir le même souci que précédemment, il opta pour une main devant les yeux. Ce serait moins agressif. Sauf que son mouvement se stoppa à mi-chemin.

Là, c'était problématique.

Il recommença et le même scénario se reproduisit. Ok, cette fois, l'anormalité de la chose le poussa à ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. Grimaçant plus que jamais et lâchant quelques injures au passage, il trouva la force de résister et ne pas les fermer. Au début, tout lui sembla trouble et difforme. Puis, après un temps d'adaptation, sa vision se fit plus claire et nette. Dans l'optique de connaître -enfin- son lieu de repos, il voulut s'asseoir mais fut incapable d'aller au bout. Une résistance maintenait ses poignets à hauteur de sa tête. Levant les yeux, il se tendit dans la seconde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...?!

Surpris, sa tête bascula de droite à gauche, dans un intervalle régulier, ne croyant pas trop à la situation.

Là, autour de ses poignets, il y avait des liens noirs, raccordés eux-mêmes aux montants du lit. Enfin, plus exactement aux espaces horizontaux dans l'imposante tête de lit. Que se passait-il ? Un léger sentiment de peur le traversa alors qu'il tirait sur ses bras, dans une tentative pour se débarrasser de ces attaches. La personne -qui les lui avait mises- s'y était très bien pris. L'emprise était ferme et très solide, tout en étant douce, comme si le but n'était pas de se blesser. Si Tony restait tranquille, ses poignets tournaient facilement dans les liens, sans lui causer la moindre douleur. Bon, au moins, son tortionnaire n'était pas un psychopathe sadique. Enfin... Il l'espérait, ce qui le fit déglutir inconsciemment.

Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il était Iron Man, que diable !

Il en avait vu d'autres.

Beaucoup d'autres.

Mais pour le coup, avoir un trou noir dans la tête n'allait pas avec ses dispositions de super-héros. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. La raison principale était l'état comateux -voire nauséeux- dans lequel il se trouvait, en plus des autres symptômes identifiés. Maux de tête de la mort. Bouche pâteuse. Vision fragile tel un vampire allergique à la lumière.

Magnifique.

Tout ce qu'il adorait.

Puis, ce fût le déclic.

Il soupira longuement.

\- Quel con ! pesta-t-il tout haut.

Il avait encore abusé de la boisson. Cette brusque pensée était claire dans son esprit. En même temps, il en connaissait très bien les effets secondaires -l'habitude-, même s'il avait eu du mal à identifier la cause en émergeant. Cette gueule de bois était plutôt violente. Il ricana. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas prise une de ce calibre et vu les dégâts, il n'allait pas recommencer de sitôt. Oh non. Il était certain de comater toute la journée à cause de son abus. Son regard se posa sur ses poignets. Enfin, s'il arrivait à se libérer avant que son inconnu ne revienne.

Sans attendre, ses yeux partirent à l'exploration du lieu où il était maintenu. Peut-être pourrait-il deviner qui était cette personne ? Après tout, il ne s'en souvenait pas et avec un peu de chance, un détail pourrait lui redonner quelques bribes de sa soirée. Tandis que son observation démarrait, il se rendit compte d'un autre fait. Et celui-ci s'avéra encore plus perturbant.

Où était passé ses vêtements ?

Comme si cette simple question s'était suffit à elle-même, un léger frisson le traversa de part en part, lui faisant baisser le regard sur son corps. Il était vêtu -en tout et pour tout- de son boxer, le reste ayant disparu il ne savait où. La soirée prenait un tournant auquel il n'avait pas songé.

Se retrouver attacher à un lit ne faisait pas partie de ses projets initiaux. Enfin, cela pouvait toujours donner des résultats sympathiques. Pour ce qu'il en savait. Mais là, ce n'était pas une option. Il ignorait complètement _**qui**_ avait pu l'attacher et ce simple fait comptait énormément dans la balance. Personne n'aimerait se retrouver dans pareille situation sans savoir un minimum à qui il avait affaire. Logique. Et en cet instant précis, se savoir immobilisé et vêtu uniquement de son boxer fit monter d'un cran sa tension. Et son agacement.

Il entrevoyait doucement la raison qui avait pu le mener ici et dans cette position pour le moins imprévue.

Son éternel besoin de conquêtes.

Il en grogna, exaspéré par son propre comportement toujours en recherche de compagnie et ne refusant jamais de nouvelles expériences. Surtout, si dans le feu de l'action, l'alcool le désinhibait un peu plus dans la manœuvre, ce qui semblait avoir été le cas ce soir.

\- Dans quel merdier me suis-je encore foutu...?!

Finalement, Rhodey avait peut-être raison. Il devait ralentir sur les partenaires d'un soir et calmer son côté Don Juan. Il en avait la preuve. Dès qu'il serait sorti d'ici, il s'en faisait la promesse. C'était terminé. Adieu les conneries de ce genre et bonjour la prudence.

Tout à son inspection de la chambre -qui ne l'aida guère à en savoir plus sur le propriétaire- et ses divagations personnelles, il faillit louper les mouvements derrière la porte. Son cœur se fit plus rapide et son corps se tendit dans l'attente qui précède la révélation.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il en laissa échapper son soulagement par un rire très audible, sa tête retombant un instant contre le coussin. Nom de dieu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que voir ce type lui procurerait un tel sentiment de bonheur. Enfin, dans une autre situation que celle de le faire chier. Il se redressa, autant qu'il le put, la mine plus que enjouée.

\- Ah Captain ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! avoua-t-il, sans attendre que son équipier prenne la parole. Vu ma tenue, on ne dirait pas mais je suis ravi que quelqu'un vienne couper court à l'une de mes soirées de dépravation ! D'ailleurs, désolé pour ce spectacle qui doit paraître choquant -pour tes manières de gentleman- mais... Je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai pu finir dans cet état ! Apparemment, mon corps suscite bien des envies ! termina-t-il par dire, un petit rire à peine contenu.

Comme il s'y attendait, Steve n'avait toujours pas bougé et le fixait, impassible, devant la porte ouverte. Ce regard pouvait signifier beaucoup et Tony n'avait vraiment pas envie de subir l'un des sermons dont le blond usait pour donner son avis très rangé. Tout ce qu'il espérait, à cet instant, se composait de deux choses. Être délivré de ces liens et prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne revienne.

Mais d'abord, Captain glaçon devait s'activer et l'aider.

\- Steve... Pourrais-tu envisager de te dépêcher ? tenta-t-il de le bousculer. J'aimerai retrouver la liberté et accessoirement, mes vêtements ! Ce serait merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

Par cette question, le brun espérait une réaction quelconque. Même une boutade cynique lui conviendrait. Tout, sauf cette immobilité et ce visage silencieux posé sur lui. Inconsciemment, Tony remua légèrement sur le lit, tentant d'adopter une pose moins gênante. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentit mal à l'aise et cela n'échappa en rien au soldat, qui ne put résister à afficher un sourire bien énigmatique.

Il en profita même pour adopter une posture nonchalante, épaule contre le montant de la porte et mains dans les poches. Puis enfin, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche. Non sans raison.

\- Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi tu es pressé de partir... N'es-tu pas à ta place, dans ce lit ? Toi qui aime tant les activités nocturnes... Où est le problème... Hum ? demanda-t-il, le ton léger et moqueur à la fois.

Durant un bref instant, cette attitude inhabituelle déstabilisa Tony. Un sourcil haussé, il le regarda sans comprendre et son besoin de liberté refit surface, délaissant temporairement l'énigme Rogers.

\- Écoute, on pourrait peut-être discuter de ça, plus tard, tu ne crois pas ? Détache-moi. Allez ! fit-il, la voix forte.

Le ton autoritaire créa une légère ride sur le front du blond et le génie s'insulta mentalement. Il venait de commettre une erreur. Il le savait. Contrairement à ce que pensaient ses amis, le brun était toujours très attentif au soldat, lui donnant le loisir d'anticiper, provoquer et jouer avec ses réactions. Et à cet instant, il savait que sa manière de s'exprimer n'avait pas été la bonne.

\- Depuis quand dois-je prendre en compte tes demandes en dehors des missions ? répliqua froidement Steve.

Bingo.

Il ne s'était pas trompé et il ne cacha pas son propre agacement, surgissant plus vite que son ombre. Sa tête retombant en arrière, les yeux dirigés sur le plafond, un grognement tout aussi énervé lui échappa, avant de revenir sur l'homme en face de lui.

\- Bon, on va faire court ! reprit-il, vif. Nous étions à cette soirée tous ensemble. J'ignore comment j'ai terminé ici. De toute évidence, vous avez eu vent de ma petite disparition -ce qui est très touchant au passage- et tu as su me trouver le premier. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant ! accentua-t-il pour faire passer l'idée principale, puis il reprit, tout aussi vite. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas te supplier pendant des heures... Je te rappelle qu'un type, dont j'ignore tout, a décidé de s'amuser avec moi et pour le coup, je ne suis pas d'accord, ricana-t-il, nerveux, tout en tirant sur ses liens. Donc... fais-moi le plaisir de me sortir de là... S'il te plaît, Steve ! ajouta-t-il au dernier moment, d'une voix plus douce.

Finalement, Tony en était presque réduit à supplier mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait quitter cette chambre. Il en était conscient et ce, malgré son état brouillé.

Steve et lui n'entretenaient pas les meilleures relations amicales du monde. Elles s'étaient même drastiquement refroidies depuis cette blague deux mois plus tôt. De toute évidence, ce spot sur l'écran géant de Times Square n'avait pas fait l'unanimité. Si le peuple américain avait apprécié ce magnifique fessier étoilé, cela n'avait pas été le cas dans la Tour. Seul Clint et Thor l'avaient approuvé et en avaient ri de bon cœur. Rhodey avait suivi dans une moindre mesure, tout en ne se privant pas de lui faire la morale sur ses coups douteux qui pourraient lui attirer des ennuis. Bruce lui avait tenu plus ou moins le même discours et Sam, en bon bras droit du Cap', ne s'était pas retenu de le mettre en garde. Quant à Natasha, après les menaces orales, il avait connu les regards meurtriers et depuis peu, tout était revenu à la normale, à sa grande surprise. Cette femme était une réelle énigme à elle toute seule. Par contre, le principal concerné n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Pas même un chouilla. Non.

Quand Steve avait repris connaissance et appris qui était l'auteur du coup -merci Sam la balance-, il avait foncé tel un taureau enragé vers sa cible. Tony se souvenait très bien de son arrivée dans son atelier. La baie vitrée aussi d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas résisté à la tempête Rogers. Paix à son âme. Le pauvre milliardaire n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre en pratique le conseil de Clint -à savoir enfiler son armure pour se sauver- et s'était fait soulever, puis plaquer d'une force surhumaine sur son plan de travail. Maintenu sur le dos par les grandes mains du soldat accroché à son polo, il avait subi la plus grande engueulade de la décennie, voire même du siècle. Lui qui avait toujours craint son amie Pepper Potts, il avait fini par reconnaître que Steve Rogers la dépassait et de très loin. Le blond n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour lui faire comprendre tout le bien pensé de cette blague. Il l'avait insulté de petit con, d'enflure, d'imbécile, de sale voyeur, de tordu et de pervers. Rien que cela. Tony en était resté sur le cul, sans mauvais jeu de mot et il avait encaissé -sans broncher- le flot de paroles explosives à son encontre. Fort heureusement, l'envie de rire n'avait pas surgi, trop abasourdi qu'il avait été de voir le comportement du soldat et de s'en était sorti indemne. Enfin, si l'on exceptait les quelques bleus sur le haut de son torse -dûs à la pression exercée par Steve pour le maintenir immobile- et le mal de dos, causé par le choc sur son plan de travail. Ouais. Assez dérisoire quand, devant vous, vous aviez eu un réel torrent de colère brute et sauvage. Depuis, Steve avait mis de la distance.

Si auparavant, ils étaient parvenus à une entente relative pour le bien de tous à travers leurs blagues l'un contre l'autre. Le coup de l'écran géant de Times Square avait tout anéanti. Le soldat ne lui témoignait plus le moindre intérêt et ni même la moindre parole, en dehors de leurs missions. Le seul contact -si tant est que cela en soit réellement un- consistait aux regards que lui destinaient Steve et ils étaient plutôt nombreux, selon l'avis de Tony. Bien souvent, il pensait que le blond cherchait un moyen de se venger, puis il effaçait tout aussi rapidement l'idée quand il retrouvait l'indifférence de son vis à vis.

Cependant, à cet instant présent où le silence continuait de s'étirer et où l'immobilité semblait être de mise, le brun commençait à se demander si le moment de la contre attaque n'avait pas sonné. Steve continuait de le fixer, de son air le plus impassible, sans aucune réaction à ses paroles précédentes et cet état eut raison de la patience -du moins ce qu'il en restait- du milliardaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y passer la nuit, même si cette dernière était plutôt bien entamée.

\- Puis-je espérer une action chevaleresque de ta part ou vais-je devoir attendre l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

À son grand plaisir, Tony intercepta un mouvement dans sa direction, puis un autre. Enfin, le Captain avait décidé de s'activer et avançait vers lui. Comme quoi, il suffisait parfois de peu pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait. Tandis que le blond se penchait au-dessus de lui pour accéder à ses liens, il ne put résister à la tentation d'afficher son petit sourire satisfait.

C'était parfait. Il allait retrouver sa liberté et s'en aller le plus rapidement possible.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à l'instant où il sentit les liens se resserrer sur ses poignets. Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant la place à une émotion de circonstance. La stupeur. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ce délire ?_

Automatiquement, il sollicita les muscles de ses bras pour tirer sur les entraves alors que Steve se redressait bien droit pour le regarder. Une lueur étrange était apparue dans ses yeux et sans y prêter attention, Tony explosa.

\- Putain de merde ! _À quoi joues-tu, nom de dieu ?!_

En réponse, le blond haussa un simple sourcil.

\- Steve ! gronda de plus belle le milliardaire, énervé. Détache-moi immédiatement ! exigea-t-il lentement, sans faire le moindre effort pour paraître agréable.

Pourquoi aurait-il dû continuer à l'être alors que ce crétin de Captain semblait n'en avoir rien à faire ? Autant revenir à son comportement habituel. Les efforts se faisaient dans les deux sens, sinon rien.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucun ordre à recevoir de _toi_... lança le blond de son ton le plus froid, puis laissant passer un long soupir, il continua. Apparemment les travaux manuels ne te réussissent guère si tu en deviens sourd... conclut-il avec un sourire tout aussi narquois que ses derniers mots.

Le génie ressembla à un poisson hors de l'eau quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau enregistre bien ce qu'il avait entendu et non pas rêvé. Profitant de son trouble, Steve rigola doucement et se détourna du spectacle qu'offrait son équipier.

\- Attends ! s'écria Tony, en avisant les mouvements du blond pour sortir. Tu... Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser là ?! T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua d'un air détaché le soldat, sans se retourner. Je ne vois pas le problème.

Le brun hallucinait. À quoi jouait Steve ? C'était du délire. Il n'y comprenait rien et son cerveau -toujours dans le cirage- ne lui était d'aucun secours. Pourtant, il devait réagir. Il ne pouvait pas rester coincer dans cette chambre.

Il fit donc appel au bon sens de l'homme alors qu'il se redressait dans la mesure du possible.

\- Tu es prêt à abandonner un ami dans une situation qu'il n'a jamais voulu... Bravo Captain ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi tordu !

Près de la porte, le blond s'était stoppé net, ce qui persuada Tony à aller plus loin.

\- Je me demande ce que penseront les autres quand je leur raconterai que tu m'as retrouvé, attaché à un lit contre ma volonté, presque nu et que le seul acte -dont tu auras eu la gentillesse de me porter- aura été de resserrer ces liens et de t'en aller... Hum... Très sympa comme tableau, pas de doute ! ironisa-t-il d'une voix forte.

Un instant, le milliardaire crut avoir touché au but mais ce fut sans compter sur la réaction imprévisible qu'il déclencha. Steve s'était tourné vers lui et rigolait. C'était naturel et plus fort que lui. Tony n'avait toujours pas compris et il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Bien que je t'en crois tout à fait capable, tu ne le feras pas, déclara-t-il, sûr de lui, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Ce serait bien mal me connaître... Tu sais très bien que rien ne me fait peur...

Si Steve pensait l'intimider avec ses allusions à deux balles, il se trompait lourdement. Lui aussi pouvait tenir tête, même si sa position n'était pas la plus dominante qui soit pour le faire.

\- Oh je le sais... ricana lentement le soldat avant de laisser retomber volontairement le silence.

Il prit de nouveau position contre le montant de la porte, bras croisés, tout en regardant le génie sur le lit. Il était certain que ce dernier ne pourrait pas se taire très longtemps et il comptait bien s'amuser de la situation. Tony revint à la charge plus vite que prévu. Tout en s'agaçant sur les emprises à ses poignets, il lança un regard furibond vers le blond.

\- Si tu ne comptes pas m'aider, dégage d'ici ! Je me débrouillerai seul ! fulmina-t-il d'une voix basse où toute sa rancœur se faisait sentir. Si tu as su arriver jusqu'à moi, quelqu'un d'autre le pourra et sera certainement plus enclin pour me venir en aide ! Et au pire, je pourrais toujours attendre ce type qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée et je jouerai de mes charmes pour m'en sortir ! Dans ce cas, autant que tu ne sois pas là, je ne voudrais pas... Comment dire... Ah oui ! _Choquer ta petite vertu si prude, Captain !_

Il ponctua ses derniers mots d'un rictus parfaitement moqueur. Faire allusion aux vieilles mœurs de Steve était toujours une occasion à saisir dans sa quête pour l'emmerder et c'était aussi un sujet sur lequel il était très -trop- facile de le faire démarrer. Contre toute attente, le blond se mit à rire. Encore. Tony fronça les sourcils. Qu'arrivait-il à ce type ? À croire que chaque phrase prononcée contenait de l'humour, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

\- Arrête ! Tu commences à me taper sur le système à te marrer ! Je ne suis pas un clown ! cracha-t-il avec toute sa hargne.

\- En effet ! Tu n'en es pas un ! admit le soldat, d'un revers de la main puis il reprit, armé de son sourire en coin. Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui me fait rire !

Derrière ces propos, Tony prit conscience qu'il aurait dû comprendre quelque chose et ce, depuis le début. Il essaya de réfléchir, ses yeux parcourant le corps du Cap', comme si la réponse allait tomber d'elle-même, évidente.

\- Bon, on va arrêter là ce petit jeu auquel tu es le seul à prendre plaisir, finit-il par lâcher, toujours sur un ton rageur. Soit tu me dis clairement ce que tu veux me dire et tu t'en vas. Soit, tu te tais mais tu te tires quand même. J'en ai marre de voir ta petite gueule de type parfait se payer la mienne !

\- Très bien ! Dans ce cas... abdiqua Steve, en levant les mains dans un signe de reddition.

À son mouvement de recul, le brun se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller. Cette position était bien plus agréable que la précédente qui tirait trop sur les muscles de son cou et dans le même temps, il était bien content de se débarrasser de son parasite d'équipier. Convaincu qu'il aurait enfin du répit, il ferma les yeux, appréciant le silence bienvenu. Il en était à espérer qu'un autre de ses amis fasse une apparition salvatrice quand il sentit une présence très proche de lui.

Immédiatement, il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur... Steve. Il était prêt à l'envoyer sur les roses -pour rester poli- quand une main s'abattit brusquement pour lui bâillonner la bouche.

Quel salaud ! ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Quelque peu surpris par cette action, Tony vécut presque au ralenti la suite. Le soldat s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha au-dessus de lui, tout en prenant appui sur sa main libre. Le génie se sentit totalement encerclé. C'était bien le cas de le dire et sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, un violent frisson le traversa. Son esprit crut bon de lui préciser que ce n'était pas la première fois et que ceci s'était déjà produit.

Dans son atelier.

Quand le Cap' l'avait plaqué violemment sur son plan de travail, après cette fameuse blague.

Il lui donnait cette même impression. Et il ne put contenir son frémissement.

\- Tu ne sauras donc jamais te taire... vint à dire Steve dans un soupir, le coupant momentanément dans ses pensées.

Tony tenta de dire qu'il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir mais avec cette main sur sa bouche, ce n'était pas facile et ses propos se transformèrent en charabia incompréhensible alors qu'il gesticulait, rouge de colère. Le blond exerça une pression supplémentaire pour le faire taire et se plaqua brusquement à lui pour couper court à ses gestes, réduisant à son maximum la distance entre eux.

Ce simple fait calma le génie. Jamais ils n'avaient partagé une telle proximité.

Leurs torses étaient collés l'un à l'autre, entravés uniquement par la chemise du soldat et leurs visages se faisaient face, séparés par trop peu de centimètres selon le milliardaire, à tel point qu'il lui était impossible de poser ses yeux ailleurs. Plus fort que lui, il se mit à détailler les traits du Cap'. Même d'aussi près, cet enfoiré respirait la perfection. Sa peau n'avait aucun défaut et il n'y avait pas que cela. Il se rendit compte que la couleur de ses iris était réellement belle, limite envoûtante tant le bleu semblait pur. Son nez, ainsi que ses pommettes ajoutaient un ensemble bien proportionné et assurément masculin. Quant à ces lèvres, elles donnaient l'irrésistible envie à Tony de les maltraiter de bien des manières tant les mots prononcés depuis son arrivée l'avaient mis dans tous ses états.

Une fois de plus, son cerveau décida de lui envoyer une image très détaillée de la torture la plus appropriée. Assurément que lui mordre la lèvre inférieure serait une très bonne idée. Il n'allait pas dire le contraire. Ce serait un double plaisir même. Il pourrait se venger et goûter à cette bouche d'ordinaire si irréprochable.

C'était si tentant. Un rien suffirait pour qu'il ne cède à cette nouvelle envie. Le seul problème restait cette foutue main sur sa bouche qui lui barrait le passage.

Tony n'était pas étonné par ces soudaines pulsions, ni même comment il en était arrivé à imaginer ces actions envers le soldat. Tout ceci avait lentement émergé quelques temps précédant le coup de l'écran géant. Il avait suffit d'une fois pour que son esprit de nature très curieuse ne pense plus loin. Il avait fallu que certaines femmes commencent à lui tenir tête, refusant ses avances déguisées et ses attentions flatteuses pour qu'il ne finisse par songer sur un coup de tête qu'un homme serait très certainement moins têtu et plus enclin à céder aux plaisirs de la nuit, sans promesses quelconques sur d'autres entrevues.

Cette brève idée avait fait son petit chemin et une chose en amenant une autre, il avait commencé à réfléchir au type d'homme qui pourrait lui plaire. Simplement, sans chercher plus loin, sans se demander s'il était normal ou non de rechercher une compagnie masculine alors que son orientation avait toujours été dirigée vers les femmes.

Puis, tout aussi facilement et -sans aucun doute- à cause de tous les coups se scénarisant entre eux, Tony avait laissé son regard errer sur ce cher Steve Rogers avec un peu plus qu'une envie de lui jouer des tours. À plusieurs reprises, il avait surpris des postures très intéressantes mettant en valeur ce fessier dantesque et il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu. D'ailleurs, l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs avait été celui ayant déclenché cette idée, celle qui avait offert à tout New-York la possibilité d'admirer ce splendide cul musclé.

Il revoyait la scène avec une telle précision, aussi nette que si elle se déroulait à nouveau sous ses yeux. Ce matin-là, rien ne l'y avait préparé mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, il n'avait pas pu échapper à cette vision. Steve avait eu un petit accident domestique, à savoir exploser une tasse par terre et quand lui -le grand Tony Stark- était arrivé conquérant, au comble du bonheur après avoir réussi de nouveaux tests sur son armure pour se préparer un café whisky -très festif- en l'honneur et qu'il avait vu l'insupportable Captain America, dos à lui, en train de nettoyer son petit désastre au sol. Mon dieu. Il avait cru défaillir en avisant cette croupe sculptée. Il avait remercié tous les dieux existants pour ce spectacle indécent et ce terme avait été tout à fait mesuré, étant donné qu'il s'y connaissait plutôt bien dans ce domaine. Le pantalon de sport bleu marine qu'avait porté le soldat -ce jour-là- n'avait rien caché de ce qui avait dû être admiré. Oh que non. Et l'envie de faire partager ce spectacle avec d'autres était née.

Son plus beau coup.

Tony en gardait une satisfaction folle. Oui. Tout avait été parfait.

Tout à ses pensées délicieuses, il dut pourtant couper court à son analyse quand il entendit le propriétaire de cette gueule d'ange -et de ce cul, qualifié de bombe à retardement- reprendre la parole.

\- ... m'écoutes au moins..?!

Le génie arqua un sourcil. Que disait Mister Igloo déjà ? Non, il n'avait rien écouté. Et rien que pour le plaisir de l'emmerder, il roula des yeux tout en soupirant longuement. À défaut de pouvoir utiliser sa bouche pour le lui dire, il lui faisait passer l'idée générale. _Rien à foutre de ton Bla Bla !_ Il jouait avec le feu. Il en était conscient. Un Captain énervé n'était vraiment pas à prendre à la légère et il le savait pertinemment mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne parvenait pas à retenir ces pulsions délicieuses qui lui hurlaient _"rends-le fou ! Fais-lui griller quelques neurones !"_, alors il écoutait.

Steve soupira à son tour, agacé de voir le comportement de cette teigne de génie. Il lui en ferait voir. Même en position de faiblesse, il ne lâchait rien. Soit. Il allait mettre un terme à cette sérénade à la sauce Stark et passer à l'attaque. Le moment était venu de stopper la partie ou plutôt de la faire basculer de son côté. D'ici quelques instants, c'est lui qui aurait l'infime honneur de pouvoir jubiler.

\- Très bien ! déclara-t-il en se redressant bien droit, sans pour autant libérer la bouche du milliardaire. Puisque tu n'en as rien à faire et que tout semble t'ennuyer venant de moi, je pense savoir ce qui pourra réveiller ton intérêt. Inutile de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il d'un ton bas et quelque peu fébrile.

Un nouveau haussement de sourcil se dessina sur le visage de Tony, preuve de son soudain intérêt. Selon le blond, c'en était presque trop prévisible. Il suffisait de parler par énigme pour obtenir -enfin- son attention. Il fit durer un petit instant ce moment de flottement, le regard ancré à celui du milliardaire. Ce dernier lui fit part de son mécontentement en grognant et en essayant de parler derrière sa main, ce que Steve arrêta d'un nouveau geste appuyé sur sa bouche.

\- La ferme, Tony ! soupira-t-il de manière exagérée en grimaçant. T'as vraiment la langue trop bien pendue, même quand tu ne le devrais pas mais à présent, tu te tais ! trancha-t-il vivement.

L'effet fût immédiat et apporta une petite satisfaction au soldat, bien visible sur son visage. Du moins le crut-il pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse surprendre.

Tony lui envoya un bon coup de hanche pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, assis au bord du lit comme il l'était. Il ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes bien entraînés pour s'éviter de finir étaler au sol. Seulement, dans le mouvement, il avait dû lâcher la bouche du milliardaire. Alors qu'il se redressait debout pour le fusiller du regard, ce dernier explosa de rire.

\- Désolé de t'avoir coupé ainsi ! T'entendre jacasser pour rien devenait insupportable et je préfère de loin ma propre voix à la tienne ! ironisa le génie, avant de reprendre la parole. Ceci t'apprendra une chose... Ne jamais baisser ta garde avec moi ! Même si je suis en mauvaise posture, j'ai toujours un petit tour dans mon sac ! se vanta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Steve passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux. Ce geste était préférable à un autre qui l'avait saisi et qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire. Comment un homme pouvait être capable de le pousser à ce point hors de son contrôle ? La réponse était tout aussi évidente. C'était Tony Stark. Le roi dans l'art d'emmerder son monde. Aussi simple que cela.

Pour autant, le blond n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ce visage allait vite perdre son air supérieur. À son tour, il décida de réagir et le surprendre. Il allait le lui faire comprendre sa plus grosse erreur.

L'avoir sous-estimé, tout domaine confondu.

Aussi agile et rapide qu'en combat, il passa à l'attaque -au sens premier du terme- et finit par se retrouver à genoux au-dessus du brun, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps et les mains accrochées à ses poignets, l'emprisonnant sous lui sans laisser la moindre possibilité de bouger d'un poil. Ainsi, il était à sa merci et ce simple constat électrisa quelque peu ses sens. Pourtant, il s'exhorta au calme alors que le génie ne perdait pas de temps pour afficher la tendance.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ! s'écria ce dernier, d'une voix forte.

Ahuri, il tentait de comprendre comment Captain était arrivé au-dessus de lui ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi il lui était grimpé dessus ? Qu'avait-il loupé au juste ? Autant dire que son cerveau ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. Il avait même complètement grillé -ou presque- à cette action surprenante et donc il tenta, à sa manière, de camoufler le léger -très léger- malaise qui le traversait.

\- Je ne le dirais pas deux fois alors, ouvre grand tes oreilles d'ancêtre... Descends immédiatement de là, Rogers ! ordonna-t-il sur son ton le plus lent et dur.

Tony voulait être sûr de faire passer le bon message. Il n'était pas d'accord avec cette action. Il n'était pas un putain de coussin sur lequel on pouvait venir s'installer. Quant à cette proximité, elle n'était absolument pas envisageable. Quoi que, pour ce dernier point, son corps approuvait nettement mais il lui restait assez de mental pour refuser. Fantasmer était une chose, le vouloir réellement... Une autre.

Pour Steve, la situation était bien moins conflictuelle dans sa tête. Tout était très clair et il savourait littéralement les événements. Tony maîtrisait de moins en moins le cours de la soirée et il n'en savait rien. C'était parfait. Sûr de lui, il se pencha davantage vers le génie, le faisant s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'oreiller et ce geste de recul -même discret- le fit frissonner de plaisir.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas en mesure de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit... lâcha-t-il tout bas en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oh si ! Mon corps m'appartient et là, tu empiètes complètement sur mon espace vital... éructa le brun et pour donner un peu plus de matière, il ajouta, venimeux. Dégage, Steve ! Je ne t'ai pas invité à me chevaucher ! Pour rappel, quelqu'un s'est octroyé cette envie avant toi ! Bien que je doute très fort que tu sois apte à envisager les mêmes choses avec ton esprit si pur et innocent mais soit ! Même si je devais choisir, je préférerai cet inconnu plutôt que toi ! Tu es tellement insupportable qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ne te rendrait pas plus agréable ! Alors... Du vent ! termina-t-il avec autorité.

Ce petit discours eut le mérite de laisser silencieux Steve, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Tony. Au moins, il avait réussi à lui clouer le bec. D'accord, les paroles dites n'avaient pas été des plus gentilles et s'il s'y penchait concrètement, elles n'étaient pas des plus réelles non plus. S'il pouvait l'avoir, son choix serait tout autre et bien entendu qu'il porterait son dévolu sur le soldat étoilé plutôt que sur ce type, inconnu, qui semblait en avoir après son corps. Quant aux suppositions d'une étreinte charnelle avec le blond et aux vues de son caractère, il était quasi certain qu'il serait un partenaire passionné et attentif à l'autre. Du moins, s'il avait été capable d'envisager de coucher avec quelqu'un sans engagement et que ce soit avec un homme. Or, tout ceci relevait de fabulations et la réalité était à des milliers de kilomètres du tableau dressé.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir dit les mots suffisant pour se débarrasser du capitaine, un doute s'insinua en lui en découvrant un petit sourire. Il était très léger. Manifestement, Steve se retenait tant bien que mal de l'afficher ouvertement et Tony fronça les sourcils, incertain.

\- As-tu écouté au moins un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?

La question était légitime.

\- Oh oui, je n'ai rien loupé...

Cette voix très légère, ce ton amusé et ce putain de sourire mirent à mal les nerfs de Tony.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour virer tes fesses de là...?! cracha-t-il, avec une moue dégoûtée.

Steve fit mine de réfléchir et revint à la charge, encore plus motivé dans sa démarche.

\- Ma vue t'est donc aussi désagréable ?

\- Oui ! hurla le milliardaire, sans faire preuve de la moindre retenue.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Las et fatigué par ses émotions prêtes à exploser, il ferma les yeux. Cette soirée était horrible. Elle avait pourtant bien démarré, pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait.

Quelques jours auparavant, Clint, Rhodey et Sam leur avaient vanté les mérites d'un nouveau club ayant ouvert ses portes dans le quartier Sud de la ville. Ils avaient réussi à convaincre tout le groupe d'y faire une virée dès vendredi soir. Si -sur le moment- Tony avait refusé net, il avait fini par accepter sous la pression de son meilleur ami et de l'archer. Il fallait dire que la raison initiale de son refus n'avait pas été difficile à trouver. Le génie avait une dent contre Falcon depuis que ce dernier l'avait vendu dans la seconde à son compagnon d'arme et il s'évertuait à éviter ces deux-là ensemble. Comme ils avaient accepté d'être de la partie pour sortir, le brun s'était empressé d'affirmer le contraire. Tout était préférable que de voir une soirée foirer à cause d'eux. Pourtant, Rhodey et Clint ne l'avaient pas entendu de cette oreille, le persuadant de les oublier et de s'amuser avec les autres. Même Natasha s'était joint au mouvement et personne ne tenait tête à l'espionne, c'était bien connu.

Ce soir-là, tout avait donc bien commencé. Il s'était installé au plus loin des deux militaires et entouré de Bruce, Clint et Rhodey, Tony était parvenu à s'amuser. Ils avaient bien rigolé, étaient allés danser à diverses reprises entre eux ou avec des partenaires de dernière minute sur la piste et évidemment, dans ces circonstances festives, l'alcool avait coulé facilement. Ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Le génie ne se souvenait de rien en dehors de son réveil dans cette chambre. Et même à cet instant, il avait beau se forcer. Rien ne revenait.

Cette soirée avait viré à la catastrophe. C'était un désastre et comme si émerger dans un lieu étranger ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que le pire de l'équipe le retrouve. Le bouquet final. Vraiment. Et depuis que Steve avait mis les pieds ici, tout allait de pire en pire. Au lieu de le libérer rapidement, monsieur prenait son temps pour le rendre fou. Tony ne reconnaissait pas l'homme en face de lui. Tout du moins, il n'avait jamais vu cette facette de sa personnalité, même au travers de leurs blagues mémorables. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait perdre pied, en terrain inconnu.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'inconnu, il se demandait où pouvait être celui qui l'avait amené ici. Pour quelqu'un souhaitant passer la nuit avec le grand Tony Stark, il se faisait légèrement absent. Tous les événements se liguaient contre lui. Même cet homme n'était pas pressé de venir le voir. Pourtant, il en venait à espérer qu'il ne débarque. Ceci serait son ticket de sortie. Personne ne savait la teneur des conflits l'opposant au Cap. Alors s'il arrivait et qu'il découvrait son équipier déjà présent, ce type n'aurait d'autre choix que de le libérer. C'était sa seule option et de cette manière, il ferait d'une pierre, deux coups.

S'évader de cet endroit et de Steve, en même temps.

Le bonheur suprême.

Le blond était à mille lieux de l'état d'esprit tourmenté du génie. Il prenait même un certain plaisir à le voir ainsi. Il savait être la cause de son humeur générale et encore, il n'avait pas fait sa petite révélation.

Dieu.

Il avait hâte.

Conscient d'être invisible derrière les paupières closes de Tony, Steve n'hésita pas et fit le premier geste. Il se redressa et s'assit sur les hanches du brun. Ce dernier ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

\- Non mais je...

\- Ta gueule, Tony ! coupa le soldat, autoritaire.

La répartie laissa pantois le milliardaire qui croyait rêver en entendant de tels mots. Fier de son effet, Steve laissa apparaître un sourire.

\- J'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec toi et surtout, je veux toute ton attention pour ce qui va suivre donc, ne m'en veux pas d'utiliser des techniques moins... classiques...dirons-nous, fit-il moqueur. Avisant un nouvelle tentative de parler du milliardaire, il reprit lentement, le regard plongé dans celui du brun. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...

Tony était -à nouveau- prêt à rétorquer mais le sourire affiché par le blond le coupa. Il sentait pointer des ennuis. Comment en était-il sûr ? Sa petite antenne "emmerdes en approche" dans son cerveau qui clignotait et s'agitait. L'attitude du capitaine était bizarre et très instable, sans parler de ses paroles pour le moins énigmatiques. Du coup, il n'était pas certain qu'ouvrir la bouche soit la meilleure solution. Restant silencieux, il attendit la suite, tout en espérant qu'il ne perde pas trop la face.

\- Tiens... On dirait bien que j'ai piqué ta curiosité, reprit le blond, sur un ton très mielleux. Tant mieux pour moi ! À présent, je peux passer aux choses sérieuses... Mais avant, je vais te faire une confidence... Ce qui achèvera -sans aucun doute- de t'enlever tes petits espoirs... glissa-t-il en se penchant sur le génie, ses mains venant de chaque côté de son visage.

À ces mots, ce nouveau rapprochement physique et cette attitude, Tony se figea. Qu'allait lui annoncer ce foutu Rogers ? Il sentait son impatience comme si c'était la sienne et tout à coup, le mot "revanche" explosa dans sa tête. La tension monta d'un cran, son corps se tendit un peu plus alors que ses poings se serraient inconsciemment -prêt à cogner au moindre signal- et ce, même s'il était fermement attaché.

Steve ne loupait rien des réactions provoquées. Il en jubilait. C'était donc cela qu'avait ressenti son équipier quand il lui avait balancé le coup de l'écran géant. Sans attendre un instant de plus, il amorça la bombe.

\- Pour un génie, je te trouve peu futé... se moqua-t-il tout bas. À ta place, j'aurais fini par comprendre depuis un moment...

\- À quel propos ? finit par dire Tony, d'une voix blanche.

La question était sortie seule. Ce n'était pas sa faute. La curiosité était innée chez lui. Il avait besoin de connaître tous les aboutissants, même si cela pouvait se retourner contre lui. Comme en cet instant.

\- Cette soirée, Tony...

Son prénom avait été dit d'une manière qui fit frémir le milliardaire. Nom de dieu. Que prenait-il à Steve de lui parler avec cette voix ? À quoi rimait tout ça ? Il secoua brusquement la tête -tentant de reprendre pied à sa manière- et laissa échapper un bref ricanement.

\- Désolé Rogers mais je ne comprends rien à tes allusions ! J'ai le cerveau encore embrumé après ces nombreux verres ingurgités au bar ! Il me fallait bien ça pour survivre à une soirée en ta présence ! ajouta-t-il par provocation, en espérant énerver le blond.

Steve se mit à rire, à sa surprise.

\- Je pourrais croire à ce que tu dis... Mais je sais très bien que tu n'as pas bu autant...

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu étais à l'autre bout de la table, riposta le brun.

Le blond se rapprocha encore, ne laissant que quelques petits centimètres de distance entre leurs visages alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber la vérité. Il prenait des risques. Il savait que la réaction allait être violente. Pourtant, il voulait voir au plus près l'effet de sa révélation.

\- Je le sais pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'ai eu à l'œil toute la soirée... Je le sais car tu as consommé -en tout et pour tout- trois bières et un whisky... Pardon ! Deux whiskys ! Il est vrai que le dernier est arrivé tard ! Danser avec tous ces inconnus t'avait quelque peu déshydraté... Hommes, femmes, tout le monde trouve grâce à tes yeux hum ? susurra-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas surpris que tu ais cédé au sexe masculin. La gente féminine t'en a fait voir dernièrement... À moins que tu n'ais compris que tes besoins étaient tout autre...

Au fur et à mesure du petit discours, Tony avait eu la sensation que de petits courants d'airs s'étaient amusés à parcourir son corps. C'était absurde. Et pourtant, il s'était senti frissonner et perdre peu à peu pied. Il ne faisait aucun doute que tout était dû à l'ensemble. Steve. Son comportement. Sa manière de parler. Sa proximité. Le sens de ses propos.

Ce simple fait le rappela à la réalité.

\- En gros, t'as passé la soirée à me mater... Parfait, Rogers ! J'ignorais que ta vie était aussi ennuyante pour que tu ais besoin de te préoccuper de celle des autres à ce point ! J'ose espérer que cette séance d'espionnage t'ait montré comme il se doit comment t'amuser à l'avenir ! ne résista-t-il pas à dire.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point... confirma le capitaine, prenant au dépourvu Tony. Cette séance -comme tu l'appelles- m'a également donné raison. Mon flair ne me trompe jamais.

Le génie ricana.

\- Pardon... Réaction spontanée ! ajouta-t-il, sarcastique. Tu m'excuses mais tes idées sont loin d'être les meilleures. Alors, ton flair... Ne t'en vantes pas trop ! Et puis d'ailleurs, toute cette conversation n'a aucun sens ! Ta présence, ici, n'en a aucun non plus ! continua-t-il, plus vivement. Si tu es venu dans le but d'essayer de me faire peur, de m'intimider avec tes menaces débiles à rallonge et sans conviction... Sache que ça ne prend pas ! Alors je vais te rendre service, nous rendre service à tous les deux, insista-t-il en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Dégage ! Vas-y ! Laisse-moi ici ! On va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien produit et je vais attendre sagement mon kidnappeur du soir. Enfin... Kidnappeur, répéta-t-il en ricanant, c'est un bien grand mot. J'ai dû vouloir le suivre pour finir sur ce lit, même si je ne m'en souviens pas et sa présence se révélera sans doute plus intéressante que la tienne... Si ça se trouve, il est même monté comme un dieu et ça me changera de ce qui est actuellement sur moi !

Il accompagna ses derniers mots avec une nouvelle grimace. L'idée était de montrer un certain dégoût à cette proximité, installée par le blond. Ceci, bien sûr, n'était qu'une petite tentative pour cacher le réel problème. Il pouvait jouer des mots -tel le maître incontesté qu'il était dans ce domaine- mais son corps, lui, il n'était pas possible de le tromper.

Il avait beau détester Steve Rogers. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas compliqué et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, telle était leur petite devise. Et pourtant, il avait fini par reconnaître que physiquement parlant, ce sale type lui plaisait.

Donc, à cet instant, il mentait effrontément. Il ne se le cachait pas mais il ne tenait plus.

Pour faire simple, il était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

Sa testostérone grimpait en flèche. Toutes les paroles de cet homme, sa manière d'agir et ces contacts entre eux commençaient à jouer sur son métabolisme. Il devait se débarrasser de lui avant de craquer en l'embrassant ou pire, en ayant une érection. Ce dernier point était encore plus préoccupant. Il sentait avec précision le bassin du blond sur ses hanches et ses légers mouvements n'arrangeaient rien du tout. Tony savait qu'ils étaient provoqués inconsciemment. Steve ne cherchait pas à l'allumer. Mais peut-être que l'affirmer pourrait le faire s'éloigner ? Ce sujet sexuel restait une valeur sûre.

Alors qu'il songeait à la manière de le dire, son attention s'était déconnectée du blond et il n'eut donc aucune conscience du regard bleu sur lui. Pourtant, le génie fût ramené brusquement dans le cours de la soirée. Ces doigts caressant lentement son ventre n'auraient jamais dû s'y trouver.

\- Que crois-tu faire au juste, Rogers ? articula Tony, les yeux allant de cette main à cette insupportable gueule blonde.

\- Je teste de nouvelles choses, répondit ce dernier, provocateur. Cela ne te plaît pas ?

\- Arrête immédiatement ! ordonna le génie, alors qu'il tentait de se soustraire à ces gestes.

Il gesticulait comme il le pouvait mais ses mouvements étaient limités, coincé par Steve sur lui. Bon sang. Il allait devenir fou. Il se sentait peu à peu défaillir, perdre le contrôle de son corps. Ces doigts étaient une torture sur sa peau qui s'enflammait doucement, telle une drogue se répandant dans ses veines.

\- Putain ! J'ai dit "stop"! Tout de suite ! finit-il par exploser, en jouant du bassin pour faire basculer le capitaine.

Cette tentative fût contrée avec facilité par le blond qui avait resserré ses jambes contre ses hanches. Au moins, tout n'était pas vain. La main sur son ventre avait disparu et Tony se permit de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Quel caractère, Anthony Stark ! s'écria Steve, faussement outré. Où est donc l'exubérant milliardaire en quête de corps à corps continuel ? On dirait une vierge effarouchée...

\- Ne confonds pas mon cas avec le tien ! rétorqua tout aussi vite le dit milliardaire puis il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début. Que t'arrive-t-il ce soir ? Tu es... insupportable !

Il aurait voulu dire tout autre chose mais s'en était abstenu. Néanmoins, cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour le moment, sa réponse avait du mal à venir. Encore ce satané sourire aux lèvres qui lui faisait face. Le soldat finit par revenir au plus près, tout en le fixant.

\- Ce soir, commença-t-il de sa voix basse, j'ai décidé de relâcher la pression et de m'amuser...

\- À mes dépends ! coupa Tony, plus fort que lui.

\- À tes dépends, confirma le blond en rigolant. Et crois-moi, ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend... murmura-t-il, fier de lui.

D'un coup, le génie se figea. Il avait raison. L'heure de la revanche avait bel et bien sonné alors. Profitant du léger silence, le blond décida d'enfoncer le clou, une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas saisi l'essentiel... Je vois dans tes yeux que tu es dans le flou total... Dans ce cas, on va commencer par le début ! fit-il en regardant sa montre. Cela va faire près d'une heure que je suis ici et personne n'a montré le bout de son nez. C'est assez étonnant, non ? À moins que cet inconnu ne soit réellement pas pressé de venir s'occuper de toi, ce que je pourrais parfaitement comprendre étant donné l'infecte caractère que tu peux avoir, ajouta-t-il avec un petit air sournois.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Tony n'avait pas pu retenir l'insulte. De quel droit le qualifiait-il d'infecte ? S'était-il regardé seulement ? Monsieur parfait était un parfait connard, oui.

\- Ouh'! Monsieur Grognon est de retour ! J'adore ! ricana le blond, tout sourire.

\- Espèce de...

\- Si j'étais toi, coupa fortement Steve, j'attendrai avant de sortir d'autres mots dont tu as le secret. Avant, j'ai une autre question ! Ne trouves-tu pas bizarre que je sois le seul à être arrivé ici ?

Tony le fusilla du regard. Mais où voulait en venir ce maudit soldat avec ses interrogations à la con ? Comment pourrait-il avoir ces réponses. Il s'était réveillé ici, dans cette chambre, tout seul. Il ne savait aucunement de quoi il en était du côté de ses amis et équipiers.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais une chose est sûre, j'aurais préféré que tu ne me retrouves pas, cracha-t-il avec toute son énergie avec un geste brusque sur les attaches à ses poignets.

Ceci suffisait amplement à faire savoir que s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, Captain America aurait déjà pris son poing dans la gueule. Il pouvait très bien fantasmer sur lui mais avoir aussi l'envie de le frapper. L'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.

\- Et si je te disais que je suis le seul à savoir où tu te trouves ?

Tony ne savait que répondre à cela. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Steve était en train de laisser filtrer quelques informations et il n'allait pas cracher dessus, même si une petite voix dans la tête était en train de lui dire "Attention ! Danger !". Connaissant l'homme en question, ce ne serait pas étonnant que ce soit calculé. En général, ce type ne parlait pas pour rien. Il avait tout de même la forte envie de répondre une saloperie, dans le but de l'agacer mais il fut coupé dans son élan par cette petite lueur dans les yeux bleus. C'était perturbant et il décida d'attendre les prochaines paroles, ce que son homologue masculin comprit rapidement.

\- Besoin d'un peu plus de précision ? demanda-t-il, un brin moqueur.

\- J'aimerai surtout que tu ailles à l'essentiel ! J'en ai marre de tes propos à doubles sens ! lâcha le brun, tendu.

Steve acquiesça et ne se fit pas prier pour annoncer la couleur, à sa manière. Reprenant appui sur ses bras, il se pencha de nouveau sur le génie.

\- L'homme à qui tu dois cette deuxième partie de soirée... commença-t-il d'un ton bas et doucereux. Celui qui est à l'origine de ton trou noir dans la tête, ta présence dans cet appartement et ta tenue pour le moins très légère... Je sais très bien _**qui**_ c'est... insista-t-il, en ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire en coin.

Tony accusa le coup. Cet enfoiré _savait_ depuis le début. Tout s'expliquait. Son arrivée. Son comportement avec lui. Bordel. Quel sale con. Il s'était amusé à le rendre fou et lui, il n'avait rien compris. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'être bref.

\- Qui ? grogna-t-il, la voix basse et le regard dur.

Vif comme l'éclair, le capitaine porta la main à la gorge du milliardaire et bascula la tête de ce dernier sur le côté dans une prise maîtrisée.

\- Tu l'as en face de toi... vint-il lui murmurer à l'oreille. C'est moi, mon cher Tony !

Entre le geste opéré et la petite révélation, le brun eut un moment de blocage. Pourtant, son cerveau avait bien enregistré les données puisqu'il tenta de soustraire vivement à cette poigne. Sans succès. Le blond avait de la force et il n'était qu'une petite marionnette, ainsi immobilisé. Aussi ne fût-il pas surpris du mouvement imposé pour lui faire tourner la tête et découvrir le visage de son équipier, irradiant de suffisance.

\- Tu croyais sincèrement que tu allais t'en tirer après ta blague de l'écran géant ? Hum ? murmura Steve, la voix sévère, ponctué d'un petit ricanement. C'était vraiment mal me connaître, ajouta-t-il, quelque peu menaçant.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale...

Tony ne put aller au bout de son insulte, bloqué par la main sur sa gorge ayant resserré d'un cran sa poigne. Le soldat lui retourna un sourire, légèrement sadique. Ces émotions étaient déroutantes à voir chez ce type mais plus que tout, le milliardaire voulait savoir comment tout ceci était arrivé.

\- Comment as-tu... ? réussit-il à souffler, tant bien que mal.

Malgré les mots manquants, il sût qu'il s'était parfaitement fait comprendre.

\- Comment ai-je fait ? répéta le blond, sourcil haussé. Grande question, n'est-ce pas ? Cela te démange de ne pas savoir... ajouta-t-il mielleux. Cela n'a pas été compliqué. Je savais que je voulais te le faire payer, il m'a simplement suffit d'observer et d'attendre le bon moment pour agir. J'avoue que j'ai eu droit à un petit coup de pouce et je peux remercier Sam et Natasha pour les précieuses informations qui m'ont permis de tout mettre en place. Ensuite, il ne me restait plus qu'à passer à l'attaque... Il m'a suffit d'être aimable et de proposer une tournée à tout le monde, que je suis allé chercher au bar. Discrètement, il est possible que j'ai ajouté un petit quelque chose à ton verre... Tu sais, ce fameux dernier whisky que tu as bu... Et après, j'ai attendu. Bruce a fini par vouloir rentrer et notre charmante petite espionne s'est proposée pour le ramener, me laissant un peu plus de liberté. Quand les premiers symptômes sont apparus, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur que Rhodey s'en mêle mais là encore, je peux dire merci à Sam qui a parfaitement su détourner son attention. Il l'a entraîné danser avec quelques demoiselles et même Clint, ainsi que Thor ont suivi. Tu conviens bien qu'entre Bruce et James, je n'aurais pas réussi à agir... Ils sont tellement proches de toi...

Estomaqué par ces explications, Tony loupa la petite grimace du blond. Il avait du mal à croire à tout ce scénario et pour cause, il n'avait pas eu la moindre sensation qu'un tel guet-apens l'avait guetté. Certes, il avait eu conscience de quelques petits regards de Steve en début de soirée mais ils les avaient associés au fait de sa présence dérangeante. Voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en moquait, il s'était évertué à l'ignorer et s'était amusé avec Rhodey, Clint et Bruce de son côté. Au final, ceci avait été une belle erreur. Ce fameux whisky avait signé sa perte. Il se souvenait être revenu à table et avoir vu ce verre à sa place. Sans se méfier et pensant qu'il avait été offert par son meilleur ami, il l'avait bu sans se poser de question. Oui, c'était clair. Et ensuite, il avait du mal à se souvenir. Il revoyait plus ou moins le départ de Bruce, quelques danses avec un homme brun, puis de manière très brouillonne, son retour à la table et la présence de Sam auprès de Rhodey et Clint. La suite ?

Tony ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver quelques souvenirs derrière ses paupières closes.

\- Tu essaies de te rappeler ? Le coupa Steve, ayant suivi ses réactions. Je peux continuer mon récit si tu veux, cela ne me pose pas de problème...

Ce ton amusé eut pour effet de faire grogner de rage le milliardaire alors qu'il tirait à nouveau sur ses liens. Ces derniers resistaient à ses assauts répétés et pourtant, ce n'était pas la force qui lui manquait. Au moins, cela fit disparaître la prise sur son cou et il ne résista pas au besoin de parler.

\- Tu prends ton pied à me raconter tout ça, hein ? Espèce de connard ! fulmina-t-il, sans retenir ses mots. Tout ça pour pouvoir te venger d'une blague... C'est n'importe quoi ! Ridicule ! Et sincèrement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te visualiser dans ce petit scénario ! Toi ? Le si gentil Captain America ! Laisse moi rire ! termina-t-il en rigolant, moqueur.

\- Je me doutais de cette réaction... énonça le blond, en faisant une petite moue déçue. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ceci et je reviendrai plus tard, fit-il en se redressant, prêt à quitter le génie sur le lit.

\- Non ! Tant qu'à faire, raconte-moi la suite ! Que je puisse savoir comment j'ai pu me laisser guider jusqu'ici par ta personne, alors qu'on se déteste royalement ! contra Tony avec toute colère.

Steve laissa échapper un rire.

\- Ah mon cher Tony... Si l'alcool n'enlève rien de tes sentiments apparents envers moi, il semblerait que les choses soient différentes quand la boisson est associée à un anxiolytique... prit plaisir à révéler le soldat, alors que sa main revenait sur le ventre du milliardaire.

\- Quoi ? laissa tomber ce dernier.

Il lui était impossible de faire mieux. Entre le contact sur sa peau, l'idée que Steve ait pu avoir recours à un médicament pour le sonner et la possible allusion au fait qu'il ait laissé échapper des mots délicats quand il se trouvait dans cet état second, c'était bien trop pour lui.

\- Tu as bien entendu... Il se trouve que tu deviens très docile après cela... susurra le blond, content de son effet. Tu m'as suivi très facilement quand je t'ai proposé de te raccompagner. En y repensant, moi-même je n'y croyais pas, rigola-t-il aux petites images dans sa tête. Tu n'as pas opposé une seule résistance. On a pris un taxi. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé adorable que tu te blottisses dans mes bras ! Un vrai nounours en manque de câlins ! précisa-t-il avec humour. Et ensuite, je t'ai guidé ici... Dans cet appartement... Toujours avec cette facilité incroyable... D'un autre côté, tu commençais à être de moins en moins conscient à cause des effets de l'anxiolytique ! Pourtant, c'est à ce moment que tu t'es montré bavard... Tu m'as demandé pourquoi toi et moi, on en était réduit à se battre autant... Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, avoua le blond avec un léger sourire contrit, puis il haussa les épaules, comme pour se débarrasser de cette émotion l'ayant assailli et reprit, d'une voix sûre et tout aussi légère. J'ai fini par te proposer de venir te reposer, ce que tu as approuvé à cent pour cent et pendant que je t'aidais à t'installer, tu t'es mis à parler... Et j'ai fini par apprendre quelque chose de très intéressant... Comme cette attirance que tu as développé sur moi... Que si je n'avais pas été aussi con, tu aurais vraiment pu te laisser tenter ! Inutile de dire que j'ai été surpris ! ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement alors qu'il fixait son regard sur sa main qui continuait de prodiguer ces caresses aériennes, puis il revint au visage du génie, extrêmement tendu pour clôturer. Quand tu m'as dit ça, je me suis détendu immédiatement au sujet de cette soirée car je sais que j'ai eu raison de t'amener ici. Je vais te montrer que tu n'es pas le seul à savoir jouer d'une situation et surtout que moi aussi, je peux être très surprenant... La preuve ! termina-t-il d'un geste vers le brun, en insistant sur les liens et sa tenue.

Le silence plana un instant comme le reflet des émotions très différentes, émanant des deux hommes. Si Steve se sentait content de lui d'avoir révélé tout ce qui s'était produit, la situation était tout autre dans la tête de Tony. Ce long discours faisait beaucoup à encaisser. Il avait du mal à contenir les sentiments explosant en lui et les pensées très dispersées de son cerveau, sans oublier cette satané main sur son ventre, lui apportant des sensations bien trop agréables en comparaison de son état général.

\- Tu es une ordure de première... siffla-t-il, résumant tous les actes de la soirée.

Steve rigola. Alors qu'il songeait venir au milliardaire pour lui murmurer au coin des lèvres, il se retint au dernier moment. Pour sûr qu'il prendrait un coup de tête bien violent après tout ce qu'il avait dit. La fureur se lisait avec une énorme facilité chez le génie.

\- Peut-être bien... lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais toi aussi, t'en es une ! On est donc à égalité sur ce point ! finit-il par déclarer alors qu'il se levait du lit.

Il était dommage de quitter la chaleur d'un tel corps mais il ne tarderai pas à y revenir.

Pour Tony, tout n'était que tempête dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Tout simplement. Alors que Steve avait amorcé les premiers mouvements pour sortir de la chambre, une question fusa dans son esprit.

\- Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? l'interpella-t-il vivement. Ce n'est pas en me laissant attaché ici que tu me feras changer quoi que ce soit envers toi. Tu ne pourras me retenir indéfiniment... Même si Natasha et Sam sont au courant de ce que tu as fait, les autres finiront par se poser des questions sur ma disparition ! Tu n'auras pas le choix ! Et quand viendra ce moment... Compte sur moi pour me venger, moi aussi ! susurra-t-il à son tour, armé de son sourire arrogant.

Ce foutu Captain se devait d'être au courant. Au moins, il était prévenu. Pas comme lui qui avait osé manigancer tout ça dans son dos.

Steve semblait hésiter et alors que le brun pensait n'avoir aucune réponse, son équipier fit demi-tour et se dirigea droit sur la commode en face de lui. Il tira l'un des tiroirs et en sortit un petit coffret. L'air de rien, il fit abstraction du regard brun suivant ses gestes et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une étoffe de tissu en velours noir qu'il vint déposer sur le devant de lit, juste face à Tony. Cette fois, il ancra ses yeux bleus aux iris chocolats alors qu'il dévoilait l'ensemble. La surprise s'inscrivit immédiatement sur le visage du génie et Steve ne put retenir une envie de sourire, quelque peu fier.

\- Est-ce que ceci te convient comme réponse ? lança-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Apparemment, tu ne t'y attendais pas...

Et pour le coup, le milliardaire eut du mal à retrouver sa voix. Il ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de ce qu'il voyait.

Il était en train d'halluciner n'est-ce pas ?

Il devait lui rester encore de l'alcool et de cet anxiolytique dans le sang.

Ce ne pouvait qu'être le fruit de son imagination. Cela n'était pas réel. Non.

Il sembla revenir à lui quand il sentit Steve près de lui. Merde. Il ne l'avait pas vu bouger, trop accaparé par ce qui se trouvait sur cette étoffe en velours. Le blond glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, lui agrippant légèrement les cheveux dans la manœuvre pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Et maintenant, as-tu compris ce que je compte faire de toi, Tony ? glissa lentement le capitaine au coin de ses lèvres.

Par pure provocation, le génie trouva le courage de ricaner.

\- Tu te paies ma tête... Tu n'oseras jamais ! Monsieur Parfait est bien trop sage pour envisager ce genre de choses...

Il tentait de montrer un parfait contrôle sur la situation. Après tout, Steve tentait simplement de l'intimider. Il connaissait cet homme et jamais il ne se risquerait à de telles activités. Ce n'était que du bluff. Rien de plus, ni moins.

\- Tes paroles sont bien la preuve que tu es loin de tout savoir sur moi... lâcha doucement le soldat en ne le lâchant pas. Au final, cela a du bon de rester discret...

À ces propos, Tony sentit un courant d'air glacé le traverser. Aurait-il été à ce point à côté de la plaque concernant ce type ? Il ne pouvait pas s'être autant trompé. Pourtant, à cet instant, plongé dans ces yeux bleus, il commença à douter. Il sentait une réelle volonté, une confiance en soi et une inébranlable certitude émaner de ce visage. Pas une once de gêne, ni le moindre doute ne venait troubler l'ensemble. Il était devenu muet, scotché par le final entraperçu dans sa tête.

Comme si les images survenant dans son cerveau ne suffisaient pas, Steve revint à la charge.

\- D'ici peu, je vais te montrer comment je suis... Je vais te faire découvrir des choses sur toi-même dont tu n'as pas conscience... Je vais prendre l'immense plaisir de te pousser là où personne ne t'a jamais mené... murmura-t-il lentement. Je vais te rendre complètement fou, Tony Stark et ce, durant autant de temps que je le souhaiterai et le jugerai possible !

Pour terminer en beauté son petit monologue, Steve vint sceller sa bouche à celle du génie pour un baiser aussi rude que chaste. Il n'alla jamais forcer la barrière de ses lèvres et se contenta de mouvoir ces dernières contre les siennes un instant, puis de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure provoquant un léger gémissement chez le brun, avant de le lâcher et se redresser. Il lui adressa un dernier regard et se détourna en direction de la porte.

Tony ne put que le suivre des yeux, sans pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il en était incapable. Au moment où le blond ouvrit la porte, sa voix vint le faire sursauter légèrement.

\- Je te laisse un peu de répit pour digérer tout ça... Mais compte sur moi pour revenir très vite ! lui lança-t-il avec un petit sourire. À plus tard, Tony !

La porte se referma doucement, emportant -avec elle- l'homme d'une autre époque.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, le silence régna en maître dans la chambre. Il était bon de ne rien percevoir du tout, en dehors de cette respiration quelque peu erratique. Seule preuve de l'effervescence de ce cerveau.

Tony bouillonnait littéralement. Ses pensées étaient dispersées dans tous les sens. Ses émotions jouaient aux montagnes russes. Quant à son corps, il avait l'impression d'avoir subi une multitude d'épreuves, lui ayant crispé tous les muscles existants. Et sur ce point, il n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Pour se calmer un minimum et retrouver une certaine cohérence de la situation, il ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer au mieux. C'était sa petite technique à lui pour revenir à un état physique correct. Une astuce qui avait fait ses preuves durant ses crises de stress suite à l'invasion chitauris et missile nucléaire.

Quand il se sentit apte, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond.

Immédiatement, il refit le tour de la soirée en se demandant comment il avait pu terminer dans ce merdier royal.

Pepper et Rhodey lui avaient dit à maintes reprises que cela risquait d'arriver. Oui mais personne n'aurait pu anticiper que ceci serait provoqué par un homme aussi proche de son entourage.

En pensant à Steve, son esprit crut bon de lui rappeler le dernier acte du soldat. Ce baiser. Il en grogna. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était fait surprendre comme un imbécile. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir un truc pareil ? Il l'avait embrassé. Bordel de merde. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire à une telle action venant de ce type.

En fait, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il monterait un tel plan pour pouvoir se venger. Tout simplement.

Il devait lui reconnaître un point. C'était bien orchestré, très malin et sacrément vicieux.

Tout de même. Un autre fait sortit du lot de ses pensées.

Cet enfoiré l'avait drogué. Putain.

Au moins, le trou noir était expliqué. Lui qui n'aimait pas être dans le flou sur ses actions, il était rassuré. En partie.

Il grimaça.

Sous l'emprise de ce médicament à la noix, il avait quand même laissé échapper des informations. Des choses personnelles dont seul son cerveau avait connaissance et dont Steve était au courant maintenant. Finalement, il regrettait cette petite obsession sur le soldat. Elle avait fini par se retourner contre lui.

Si au départ, il avait plus ou moins apprécié cette bataille verbale pour le faire sauter au plafond, il se rendait compte de son erreur. Il allait payer cher ses actes et pas forcément ceux résultant de ce soir.

Son regard glissa vers le devant du lit et malgré lui, il détailla ce qui s'y trouvait.

Quand Steve avait dévoilé à sa vue le contenu de ce paquet, il n'y avait pas cru -vraiment pas- mais après tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et constaté au fur et à mesure de la soirée, le résultat était sans appel. Steve allait utiliser ceci sur lui.

Contre toute attente, un violent frisson se répercuta dans tous ses membres et alla traverser un endroit très précis qui avait parfaitement su rester de marbre face à toutes les tentations subies. Cependant, le reste combiné n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Sur l'étoffe en velours était disposé un certain nombre d'objets. Tout semblait de belle fabrication et Tony reconnaissait sans peine le bon goût de Steve en la matière. Monsieur savait ce qu'il voulait et ne lésinait pas sur les moyens. Ce n'était pas réellement surprenant. Enfin, si. La nature de ces objets l'était mais pas la qualité et penser à leurs possibles utilisations le fit frissonner. Dieu.

Son esprit avait beau en refuser l'idée, son corps le trahissait effrontément. Il ne pouvait pas se contenir et il valait mieux -pour lui- craquer maintenant, tout seul, que plus tard, quand le soldat serait de retour et se déciderait à tester ce matériel. Bon sang. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui dans une tentative de ne plus avoir tout ceci à sa vue. Peine perdue. Ses yeux y retournèrent aussi vite et au final, il se laissa aller à la curiosité d'en détailler l'ensemble. Sur le tissu de velours se trouvait pas moins d'un plug anal avec sa télécommande, des anneaux péniens, un gode, plusieurs flacons de lotions dont il n'arrivait pas savoir la nature, ainsi qu'une grande plume noire et blanche. Il pinça les lèvres pour étouffer le léger soupir d'envie.

Il avait beau détester de tout son être ce connard de Captain. Il s'y employait au quotidien. Mais là, c'était très dur de résister à la partie sexuelle qui approuvait férocement ce sale type. Encore plus maintenant qu'il connaissait ses tendances.

Chacune de ses actions précédentes lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Le moment où il lui avait saisi les bras pour coller son torse au sien.

Chaque instant où leurs visages avaient été si proche.

Chaque parole, chaque intonation trop sexy résonnant à ses oreilles.

Chaque sourire délicieusement arboré.

Cet insupportable et très long moment où il était venu sur lui.

Ces caresses sur son ventre.

Et ce putain de baiser.

Tony ne résista pas plus longtemps et explosa.

\- Je te hais, espèce de connard !

Peut-être Steve ne viendrait-il pas de suite pour lui donner le loisir de lui prendre la tête mais au moins, il annonçait la couleur et ce, même si son corps criait le contraire.

.

.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Steve était dans un tout autre état d'esprit.

Après avoir laissé le milliardaire, il était allé se chercher une bière et s'était allongé sur le canapé, tranquillement, sans bruit, ni autre lumière que celle de l'extérieur passant par les fenêtres. C'était agréable.

Il se sentait enfin détendu.

Après ces derniers mois, cela faisait un bien fou.

Depuis le coup de ce montage sur Time Square, tout son corps avait encaissé le quotidien difficile à la Tour Avengers. Si en apparence il avait mis un point d'honneur à ignorer l'existence de l'homme de fer, la réalité avait été tout autre. Dans sa tête et son corps, chaque confrontation avait relevé du parcours du combattant. Rien que la vue du génie lui avait donné des envies de le cogner ou de lui envoyer de bonnes piques. Dans ces circonstances, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas réagir alors qu'il en avait crevé d'envie. La frustration avait donc été portée à son maximum, sans parler de la colère et ces pulsions quelques peu agressives. Un véritable cocktail explosif.

Pourtant, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, le soldat avait tenu à donner une image calme et sympathique avec tous les autres, pour ne pas ruiner l'ambiance générale. Chacun avait eu connaissance de la situation mais ne l'avait pas mentionné, en dehors du privé avec les concernés. Steve avait donc pu compter sur l'indéfectible amitié de Sam, présent à chaque instant où il en avait eu besoin. Sans oublier celle de Natasha. Les autres s'étaient fait largement plus discrets même s'il avait su reconnaître les légers encouragements de Bruce, ce qu'il avait apprécié malgré le fait que ce dernier était trop proche de l'insupportable milliardaire. Il s'était toujours demandé comment le physicien pouvait le supporter. Quant à Clint et Thor, Steve avait préféré les garder éloignés de son état d'esprit. Il savait que les deux blonds avaient trouvé son comportement extrême vis à vis de Tony et que cette blague -à l'origine de cette ambiance- n'avait pas mérité ce dénouement chaotique selon eux. Concernant Rhodey, il avait été évident de le laisser en dehors de tout. Forcément, il restait le meilleur ami du génie et en ce sens, Steve avait évité les contacts, se contentant du basique quand ils se croisaient.

Au final, vivre à la Tour avait fini par peser lourd sur ses épaules et lors d'une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Natasha et Sam, il avait fini par leur annoncer qu'il allait se mettre à la recherche d'un appartement. Le besoin de se retrouver seul, de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie sans le regard et les paroles d'un milliardaire capricieux et explosif, les petits plaisirs quotidien d'un endroit rien qu'à lui. Autant dire que cette décision avaient fait hurler ses deux amis mais le blond leur avait expliqué calmement son point de vue et ils avaient fini par comprendre. Quelques jours plus tard, Sam était même venu le trouver pour lui montrer quelques appartements repérés par ses soins et qui auraient pu plaire au soldat. Touché par cette attention, il s'était laissé emporter par ce petit projet et toujours avec Falcon dans son sillage, il avait lancé les visites. Il n'avait fallu que quatre inspections pour qu'il ne jette son dévolu sur un appartement au dernier étage d'une résidence fraîchement rénovée, à même pas dix minutes -à pied- de la Tour Avengers. Doucement et à l'abri des regards des autres, il avait pu préparer son futur ailleurs. Lors de ces moments, il avait pu discuter longuement avec Sam et trop souvent, le sujet Stark avait été remis sur le tapis.

En y songeant, tout était parti de là.

Steve avait longuement débattu sur le milliardaire, tout ce qu'il lui inspirait dès qu'il le voyait et même quand il était seul. Falcon avait alors mis le doigt sur le problème et lui avait proposé une riposte à la hauteur et qui permettrait à son esprit d'en sortir plus calme et détendu, comme auparavant. Selon son ami, l'heure était venue de prendre sa revanche et de faire descendre du piédestal cet insupportable emmerdeur. Toujours selon ses termes.

Un plan avait donc commencé à germer dans la tête du soldat, lors de moments solitaires dans ses quartiers. Presque trop facilement, il avait imaginé comment il s'y prendrait et ce qu'il pourrait faire au génie. Dès le début, il avait su dans quelle direction aller et sur quels points appuyer. Malgré lui, il avait laissé libre court à quelques idées quand il apercevait Tony dans les parties communes et il avait failli se faire repérer un certain nombre de fois. Il avait donc dû redoubler de prudence pour ne pas soulever des soupçons à son encontre et avait décidé d'y rêvasser dans son coin. À certaines images lui venant en tête, il ne put qu'en sourire légèrement. Oui, il avouait sans honte s'être bien détendu après les possibles scénarios imaginés.

L'idée de prendre sa revanche d'un point de vue sexuel lui avait semblé parfait. Tony se vantait tant et tellement d'être un expert en relation, n'hésitant jamais à le faire chier sur son vide relationnel que Steve n'avait pas résisté. Il avait toujours préféré la discrétion sur ce point de sa vie et ce n'était pas forcément pour la raison de son attirance vers le sexe masculin, avec laquelle il était devenu à l'aise dans cette nouvelle époque mais tout simplement car il aimait avoir un jardin secret. Cet aspect ne regardait personne. Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, avec qui et quand il le souhaitait. Il n'y avait nul besoin d'étaler tout ceci sur la place publique, tel un trophée à arborer comme le faisait le milliardaire. Tout ces points l'avaient convaincu d'agir en ce sens. Ceux-là et la découverte de la nouvelle curiosité en date du génie pour le sexe masculin. Cette révélation n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il voulait s'amuser avec des hommes, les pensant moins récalcitrants que les femmes, plus ouverts à des nuits sans lendemain et donc sans attaches ? Parfait pour lui. Il avait donc monté tout ce plan où le grand Tony Stark ne serait qu'un pantin entre ses mains, dépendant de lui, de ses actions, à travers lesquelles le soldat lui ferait perdre la tête au point qu'il le ferait supplier. Ce passage à l'acte aurait peut-être le bénéfice de faire disparaître cette obsession représentée par ce type en armure. La seule ombre au tableau était de savoir quand il pourrait passer à l'attaque.

Puis, finalement, l'opportunité s'était présentée avec cette virée du vendredi soir dans ce club. Dès cette sortie programmée, il avait su que le moment serait idéal pour agir.

Tout s'était donc mis en place, avec l'aide de Sam et Natasha. S'ils avaient été quelque peu surpris par les confidences du blond sur sa vie privée, ils avaient totalement approuvé ce lâcher total dans l'explication de sa petite revanche. Steve leur avait donc détaillé les points sur lesquels il aurait besoin d'eux et inutile de dire qu'ils s'étaient montrés très professionnels, autant qu'une réelle mission de super-héros. Leur but était simple. Retenir et divertir les personnes proches de Tony et éviter qu'ils ne remarquent quoi que ce soit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Steve savourait le travail d'équipe accompli. Son regard se porta vers le petit couloir où se trouvait la fameuse chambre, retenant en otage le milliardaire, génie, play-boy et philanthrope. Il se permit un sourire.

Tony n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus satisfait. Et le meilleur restait encore à venir.

Il avait hâte.

L'excitation commençait à se répandre doucement dans son organisme. C'était plutôt vivifiant.

Même s'il avait toujours retiré du plaisir lors de ces nuits de corps à corps et même seul, celle de ce soir apportait un plus indéniable. C'était l'effet Tony Stark. Rien dans la mesure et tout dans l'excès. Il l'avait toujours résumé ainsi et la relation entre eux avait toujours été à cette image. Ces moments à venir ne feraient pas exception.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il entendit la voix du génie exploser.

\- Je te hais, espèce de connard !

Steve ne put contenir un éclat de rire.

Tout en finesse.

Il ne se sentit même pas vexer de l'insulte. C'était Tony. L'envie de répliquer n'était pas non plus nécessaire. Il préférait garder les confrontations pour plus tard.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il continua de profiter de son petit moment. Tout en buvant tranquillement sa bière, il en vint à se demander ce que pouvait penser le milliardaire de la situation. La curiosité était grande.

Trop grande.

Aussi, il ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il se mit assis et attrapa son pc portable -rangé dans le tiroir de la table basse- pour l'allumer.

Peut-être n'était-il pas en mesure de connaître les pensées de cet homme mais il avait des images et du son pour l'aiguiller un peu.

Car oui, après de longues hésitations, il avait fini par suivre le petit conseil de Sam. Ce dernier lui avait suggéré d'installer une petite caméra dans la chambre pour le jour J. Selon lui, ces images pourraient être un moyen de pression et un atout pour la suite, dans sa quête de tranquillité. Si Tony dérapait à nouveau, le soldat aurait en sa possession des preuves très intéressantes, avec lesquelles il pourrait garder l'homme de fer tranquille. C'était malin. Sauf que le blond n'était pas de cet avis. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de filmer quelqu'un à son insu, surtout de manière aussi privée. Sam lui avait alors répliqué que Tony n'hésiterai pas un instant s'il avait été à sa place et cet argument avait fait mouche. Celui-ci et un autre, encore soumis par Falcon. Ces images seraient également la preuve d'une revanche très particulière et qu'il pourrait toujours visionner quand il serait seul et déprimé. Ce second point l'avait fait légèrement rougir et Sam en avait été follement amusé.

Concrètement, il avait retenu le premier point et ce fût dans ce but qu'il avait installé la caméra.

Pourtant, en actionnant le logiciel sur son pc et une fois les premières images à l'écran, l'idée de les garder pour soi fût tentante.

La vue était parfaite.

Tony, ainsi attaché au lit, seulement vêtu de ce boxer furent des images suffisantes pour provoquer quelques petits frissons à Steve. Il n'avait pas réellement pu apprécier le visuel à sa juste valeur, lors de leur confrontation précédente et là, à cet instant, il se rattrapait un peu. Qui aurait pu lui en tenir rigueur ? Pas même le principal concerné n'aurait eu quelque chose à redire. Il se définissait lui-même comme un homme avec du charme et quelque part, le soldat ne pouvait pas le contredire. C'était un fait. Tony Stark était un homme très attirant, avec un corps très agréable à regarder.

De ce qu'il était en mesure de voir -merci la très bonne qualité de la caméra-, le brun semblait énervé et ce n'était pas une surprise, il en avait eu la preuve orale un instant plus tôt.

Attentif, Steve suivait ses mouvements et ses réactions à l'écran. Il n'en loupait rien. C'était du voyeurisme gratuit mais sincèrement, il s'en moquait pas mal. Qui en avait fait de même sur son postérieur pour un montage vidéo ? Bon. Il ne faisait donc rien de répréhensible et au moins, lui, il n'en ferait pas profiter tout New-York.

Non. Il était bien plus agréable d'en apprécier seul le rendu.

Il se cala dans le fond du canapé, son pc sur les cuisses et admira la première étape réussie de cette soirée.

Il avait tout son temps pour la suite.

Il ne servait à rien d'être aussi pressé.

Rien de bon n'en sortirait.

En attendant, pour pallier cette envie grandissante, il avait ces images.

Et sincèrement, il reconnaissait sans peine que la vue n'était pas si mal...

Pour reprendre des termes entendus quelques mois plus tôt et lors d'une autre occasion tout à fait similaire, _c'en était même bandant_.

.

.

_À suivre..._

.

* * *

Je ne vous ferai pas le coup du _"c'est fini !"_. Je l'ai déjà faite & elle n'avait pas été appréciée à sa juste valeur ! xD

Si vous m'avez lu jusqu'au bout, il est inutile de confirmer qu'une troisième partie est au programme. Je pense que vous l'avez saisi & si ce n'est pas le cas, eh bien... je ne peux rien pour vous, Je suis pourtant assez claire tout au long de cette partie ! ;p

D'ailleurs, sachez que je me suis -follement- amusée à l'écrire ! Cette revanche est telle que je l'avais imaginé ! Et du coup, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours ! :D

Alors, avant de me quitter, une petite review ?

Merci de votre fidélité & à bientôt !

Miss Crazy Drake


End file.
